A Baby's Story
by Dana Daidouji
Summary: What is it like to be the mother of a child that is not truly yours? This is the story of a most unusual pregnancy and how it affects everyone involved. What else can be born of it? EPILOGUE UP
1. To Tell a Mother

**A Baby's Story **

**_First Month: To Tell a Mother_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, neither its wonderful characters. They all belong to the talented women of CLAMP. Please note that this disclaimer applies to incoming chapters as well, which means that I won't write this again – that's because I tend to forget it.

A tall, slender young woman; maybe 21 years old, entered one spacious mansion by opening the front door using an electronic key. Looking around and seeing no one, she took off her heavy-looking black coat and placed it on the hanger, which was soon also filled with a long, knit dark-purple scarf. After taking off her black leather gloves and placing them on the long and tall glass console she rummaged over the stack of daily mail. Keeping the ones addressed to her, she proceeds to walk upstairs carrying her sleek Luis Vuitton handbag.

Once in the intimacy of her very own room; the one colored a cheery, yellowy color with delicate light-lilac details she let out a quiet sigh. But it was not out of exhaustion or exasperation but tiredness perhaps. She was absolutely sure that her life, as she knew it, had changed drastically when she had made up her mind about one of the issues that were currently plaguing her mature mind. It was not the easiest decision to make, and maybe not the wisest, but what's done it's done, and now there is no way back. Not now when everything was sealed in a laboratory report.

Looking out through the crystal surface of the wide balcony-doors she smiled, softly. It was better to take a long, relaxing bubble-bath and face the consequences of her decision later.

* * *

"Okaa-san, there is something I must tell you," said the lass; her voice solemn. "Sure dear... Here, take a seat. Do you want some tea?" was the elder woman's reply. The girl with lovely blue-purple eyes pondered about the offer but did as requested. "Yes, please." The mother smiled and served her only daughter a cup with steaming green tea to then hand it to her most cautiously. After a few minutes spent on tasting their tea, the silence was broken by a soft, yet firm voice: "Mother, I am pregnant"

The sound of delicate and expensive china clicking against cold glass could be heard in the lounge inside the family residence. The eyes of the woman who held it before were unfocused in bewilderment. She knew that her daughter was capable of many things and had a high sense of responsibility and virtue. This thing she just heard must be a very catchy practical joke, she thought not amused in the slightest. "If this is one of those silly jokes young people watch on TV, then it's not amusing in the least young lady," Sonomi said in a dead-pan voice, eyes sternly locked in the gaze of her daughter who fought with an intensity of her own.

"Forgive me mother, for it is not. What I said is true. However, this is no ordinary pregnancy," said the younger of the two deciding to take a sip of her momentarily forgotten tea to moist her suddenly dried throat. Sonomi was at the verge of giving in to boiling anger, but the last sentence of her daughter restrained her against it. There was so much more than meets the eye in this situation and she was determined to know everything before ever thinking of judging her. "Explain yourself dear, I am most intrigued to know how you fell in such a situation."

Moments like this required some sarcasm to get over it. The Amamiya women were known by their dark humor, witty remarks and sharp tongue and Sonomi was no exception. Nadeshiko was perhaps the redemption to this common knowledge. But she is dead now and there's no use in disturbing the peace of the dead.

"I am pregnant with Sakura and Syaoran's child. I offered Sakura to use my uterus to breed their child since she cannot do that herself" confessed the long haired woman gracefully sitting, cross-legged in one of the creamy-white sofas there were. "Why did you do that? Do you realize the graveness of this situation my dear? What's wrong with Sakura?" inquired Sonomi trying to prioritize the order of her questions the best she could.

Tomoyo kept silent for a while, thinking of uncomplicated ways to explain this to her dear mother. It was not that she couldn't understand advanced science. The now pregnant girl thought that the simpler, the better. It's meaningless to engage themselves in a heavy medical conversation, for clearly neither of them were one; and besides, how she became pregnant was not the problem at hand, but why she decided to be so.

"For what the doctor told us, Sakura's uterus is too weak to support a pregnancy. No matter how many times she tries or how careful she is, it will always be natural abortion" looking directly at her mother's eyes seeing her own sadness reflected in those royal-blue eyes of hers. "Sakura was utterly depressed. However, when the doctor mentioned this method as a way to have a baby of her own, hope flickered in her usually cheerful eyes," Tomoyo told and gave out a sigh, remembering the awfully angst-y hours spent in that consulting room.

"Poor Sakura, I can't even wonder how distressed she must had felt." This sentence interrupted Sonomi's only child's train of thoughts. "Yes, it was heartbreaking – Now, everything she needed was a healthy woman's uterus. It's known of women who rent themselves as breeding mothers, in the utmost secrecy of course," taking the last sip of her now warm tea, for she had drunk it all. "She was thinking of getting in contact with one of these women but I offered myself before she got to do it." And that moment will be forever embedded in the young lady's memory.

"I see," mouthed the woman dressed up in a stylish business-suit that brought out her eyes. "I apologize for not consulting you before I did it but I didn't know back then that my decision was final. After all, who better than me, Sakura's best friend since childhood, to be her child's breeding mother? I mean, she knows me since forever and I am healthy enough." She placed down the emptied cup carefully on top of the glass coffee table to then lean against the back of the chair. Her back was straight and her long, perfectly sculpted legs were crossed in a most royalty-like way.

"I don't know if it was the wisest thing to do and I am hurt that you kept your intentions a secret until now, however I am proud of your humanity. Always remember Tomoyo, my child, that there are people who love you and they deserve to know everything of great importance that happens in your life; and this issue at hand is everything but of no importance." Sonomi said in a stern voice, placing down her elaborated china cup as well. "When took place the insertion?" she asked pouring half a cup of tea for herself.

"Exactly five days ago," replied the only heiress of the Daidouji Empire while smoothing some invisible wrinkles on her Scottish pleated mini-skirt while swirling one dainty foot tastefully clad in a black Gucci stiletto. Spotless chamois covering only her toes and heel while a thin stripe attached it firmly to her ankle. "Are you completely sure about this?" wanted to know the elder one in a display of true concern. "Yes. However, if I were not, I cannot back down now," replied Tomoyo looking past her mother to an undefined target.

"What if you get too attached to the child? What would happen when you give birth to it? Will you have the heart to give it away, without so much as a glance? Without looking back?" inquired the mother once more, voicing her child's unspoken fears.

The raven-haired lass thought about what was being asked, but no matter how much she tried, she could not come to a decent conclusion to give. The same questions plagued her mind every day and every night since she was inserted with her best friend's embryo. She had no clue as to how her motherly instincts would react when the time comes. But she cannot back down on her word. She has to give it to them, she must. It's not hers to keep, she's only an instrument for the Li's happiness and she vowed to make their happiness a happiness of her own. "I would give it to them... Once it's born" without knowing it, or maybe she did; Tomoyo had sealed her fate. A most unusual one at that.

"Well, I will pray for you, dear child," said Sonomi after drinking from her cup of tea. "Who is the doctor in charge?" she wanted to know, since this is something of extreme importance for her daughter's and the unborn baby's health. "Hiiragizawa Eriol is my obstetrician, mother. He graduated in Oxford, London and is the best in the field. Li-kun highly recommended him, even though Hiiragizawa-san is still young," answered Tomoyo feeling Sonomi's eyes looking at her most quizzically.

"A man you say? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable with a female doctor, honey?" said the businesswoman arching one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "It is of no importance, really. He's the best in the field and that is what matters," voiced the girl with a bit of embarrassment displayed in her cheeks.

"I see. When is your next check up?" wondered the slender woman after placing the cup down on the coffee table and taking out her Palm-Pilot from her purse. Tomoyo looked at her puzzled but was quick to answer, "next week. He said that he needs to examine me periodically to make sure that my body shows no signs of rejection. That would be fatal."

A slight frown took over Mrs. Daidouji's features when she noticed that next week was already packed up with meetings. "I'm afraid I can't accompany you, darling. Please keep me informed alright?" looking most apologetically to her daughter sitting across from her. Tomoyo sighed, things won't ever change; she thought before smiling kindly and telling her mother that it was quite alright and that she would tell her everything.

The makeshift reunion was soon over when the CEO of Daidouji Toys had to leave in a hurry for an important meeting with the Board of Directors; leaving the young woman to her own musings on the matter. She sat in the lounge for a long time, even after the maids had cleaned up the mess, if you want to put a name on two discarded china cups with their plates and spoons, on the coffee table.

Looking at her wristwatch, feeling trapped in the vastness of her own mansion, she took the car keys of her shiny black convertible Mercedes decided on driving aimlessly through the city to clear up her mind.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:**

Hello fellow readers! I'm back with another attempt at creative writing. I will be touching a far more 'real' and 'in-depth' subject than the one addressed in my last fiction. This story was edited and reposted to get rid of embarrassing mistakes, which I hope are gone now. Please enjoy and don't forget to drop a review or even recommend this story to other people out there. I will try my best to finish this story in my vacation span, that is, two months; mainly because I found out that University does take a lot of my time. Thank you always for your support!


	2. To Be in Control

**A Baby's Story**

**_Second Month: To Be in Control_**

During Tomoyo's first month of pregnancy, the presence of Sakura was constant; so much that she became Tomoyo's shadow. It was understandable though, because in Sakura's mind, Tomoyo was nothing more than a human incubator; as bold as it sounds. To the raven-haired girl it was somewhat amusing to see her best friend so worked out about her every move but everything has a limit and unfortunately, they had reached said point.

The youngest of the Amamiya – Daidouji women plopped down on the creamy loveseat inside her bedroom that faced the balcony with an exasperated _oof_. Closing her gorgeous eyes and placing a lavender pillow over her face she muffled a scream that was brought to her after she started to replay a conversation that took place no more than two hours ago.

* * *

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, seriously!" even if the Daidouji girl was known for her calm and collected attitude, she couldn't help herself but to cry out in sheer exasperation. "Do you think that I would be as careless as to do something that can put the pregnancy in danger?" she added trying to make her understand. "I-iie Tomoyo-chan, I know that you won't do such a thing!" Sakura hurried to reply. "It's just that I'm worried about the baby, and about you! I've been thinking and I believe that it's not wise for you to be working;" she said, looking at the young woman seated comfortably in a leather chair behind the sleek desk.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm down the sudden rage. "And why, my dear, would that be? I'm not the first pregnant woman who also happens to work, you know?" God, she tried, but it proved impossible not to add those two words and speak them most viciously. Sakura, who had been previously sitting, rose to her average height. "Because I know you and your tendency to be a workaholic! I don't want my baby to be denied of vital energy for its growing process because you want nothing more than to work yourself to oblivion!" said the honey-haired youth with barely suppressed anger mixed with frustration. "You don't even need the money for Pete's sake! You're filthy rich as you are – My God Tomoyo! Are you seriously that greedy?" finished Sakura very indignant.

That was it. The aggravated girl couldn't believe those words. What became of all those years they spent together? Were they for nothing? To think that of her, it hurt her so. As hurt as she was, she needed to avenge her pride thus she also rose to her full height, towering over the brunette's head by a couple of inches. "I find it unbelievable that you think such of me and it hurts, but for both of our sakes I'll let that pass and will try to forget," she said and her voice had an icy quality to it that made your senses explode in awareness of incoming danger. "I don't like to repeat myself, however I tell you that I won't stop working or whatever I intend on doing that poses no threat to your baby. I already spoke to Dr. Hiiragizawa and he approved of my methods, furthermore there's nothing to be afraid of," she stopped to fix her amethyst eyes, that were not so shiny but dulled with coldness and underlying seriousness, on her best friend. "But if you no longer believe in me, let's quit all this nonsense – " Sakura's sudden intake of air made her stop. "N-nani? What do you mean with that?" inquired the fellow, shocked beyond reason.

She didn't want to be cruel, heavens above knew she didn't; but Tomoyo was in an unusual situation, carrying a child that is not her own while trying to live as normal as she possibly could. "I'm implying exactly what you think, either that or for me to get out of the country and only come back when it's the due time." Trying to sound menacing, knowing that the line must be drawn somewhere. "You wouldn't dare?!" spat Sakura hardly recognizing her warm-hearted girl within the elegant woman. "Tempt me," replied Tomoyo in a despairing whisper.

Sakura stood right across from her, in the expansive office that held a magnificent view of Tokyo Tower thru the ceiling to floor window panel in front of her; her mouth aghast as if to bite back while her brain tried to produce something useful. The business woman sighed and guilt began to eat at her soul. There are some things that she shouldn't have said, but she needed her to understand her predicament. She looked away, at the bursting city literally at her feet; to then walk around the desk and approach her silent best friend. "Do you not understand, Sakura-chan? How difficult all of this is for me? I'm confused beyond belief and honestly, the last thing that I need is for you to suffocate me," she said and took Sakura's hands in hers; squeezing lightly. "I know how afraid you are about the baby's safety, and you must know that I am too; but after all these years of being together you, better than anyone, also must know that I am not a crazy-head." She cupped her friend's face in her hands and dried off the tears she shed with a swift movement of perfectly manicured thumbs. "I'm trying to live my life as normal as I can, and you can't stop me. I think that I've sacrificed more than enough," Tomoyo paused but hurried to finish when Sakura made movements to protest. "Don't get me wrong, I don't pretend to rub it in your face; but I think that I have the right to be able to do what I want, what I think is right – I want a bit of freedom. Is that too much to ask for?"

The Li Clan Leader's wife listened to everything that was said, trying to find in her overwhelmed mind what it takes to digest that information. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan, I never meant it that way!" she cried and more tears ran down her flushed cheeks. "I will try my best to not pester you so much anymore, but you must also understand how difficult it is for me to know that my child grows in somebody else's womb and there's nothing that I can do to control it!" wiping away her tears and inhaling deeply to calm herself.

Tomoyo smiled reassuringly at her before saying, "And I do understand, I really do. Now, if you excuse me there is a meeting that I must attend." Taking Sakura by the shoulders and hugging her tightly, drawing smooth circles on her back. "Oh, sure. See you later then!" she chirped in, totally in control of her cheerful self. "Syaoran wanted me to go with him and meet some business partner's wives so I also must be going," she excused herself, kissed Tomoyo good-bye on her right cheek and disappeared through the door.

Now that she remembered it all, more than to scream in rage and indignation, she found it most fitting to cry in despair. At this point she began to question her decision of sacrificing herself for her best friend's happiness. Fate never ceases to amaze her with its labyrinth of paths. Right now she feels like her freedom has been taken away; like she's not in control of her life anymore and that those important decisions concerning her immediate future are for others to make and not her. She doubted her foolish reasons and wanted nothing more than to turn back time and change it all. But in all of her heart felt selfishness right at that moment, she couldn't find it in herself to put it all to an end. She would never forgive herself but foremost, the women of her family, are women of word and honor. _I won't bring them shame and disgrace, I must be strong and keep on_, she decided and with a last calming breath she closed her eyes. Sleep claiming her troubled mind and tired body.

The sunrise found her still lying on the couch, wrapped with a blanket that Sonomi had provided for her the night before. She had come in after not seeing her darling daughter the whole day. Tomoyo had looked so peaceful that her mother did not dare to wake the sleeping angel.

_What day is it today?_, thought the amethyst eyed youth blinking and narrowing her eyes to make out the blue numbers of the Sony Dream Machine. _Heavenly Saturday_.

Tomoyo tried to rise and found out that her body ached in various spots but mainly at the base of her neck. The sofa was comfy enough, true; but she slept in such a position! She dragged herself the best she could towards the king-sized bed tastefully draped with a spotless white duvet with plum-blossoms pattern and silken sheets. Tucking herself under the slightly cold covers, she drifted off to sleep until noon.

The Daidouji girl opened her eyes to the world, again, at 11:30 AM. She stretched and yawned, preparing to leave the exquisite warmth of her bed to take a luxurious bubble bath and continue her weekly relaxing ritual that takes place every weekend. Hair cleaned and conditioned, skin properly moisturized and scented with a bouquet of wild flowers and spices, face thoroughly exfoliated and treated to make its fair complexion all the more beautiful and body fashionably dressed in a Rulo jacket, Phetty top and Reco mini-skirt all by Diesel. That's how her mother found her two hours later, seated in front of the vanity; applying the last touches of lip-gloss to her soft make-up.

"What a lovely sight! Are you going out?" inquired Sonomi; closing the door behind her and walking towards her daughter with clasped hands in delight. "Yes mom, I'm in need of fresh air and some time for myself," explained the girl; giving a last glance at her reflection and placing the lip-gloss aside. "It's a lovely day outside, on that I agree; but I don't want you to go alone and less in your condition." Declared the older of them in a display of motherly concern.

Tomoyo sighed and stood up from her sitting position to then walk and get her knee-length leather boots. "You worry too much okaa-san. Besides, I won't be alone –" she said while zipping up her boots in place. "Is that so? Who are you going with then?" asked the royal-blue eyed woman with mild interest. "Oh, it'll only be me, myself, I and a good book," replied the girl calmly, most seriously. "Tomoyo, darling, don't be disrespectful!" warned Nadeshiko's cousin sternly.

The black haired lady with natural purplish highlights on it, which was currently bouncing freely at her back like a thick silken veil turned her amethyst eyes devoid of mirth or scheme towards her mother. "I am sorry mother, I didn't mean to be such but I speak the truth. Right now, I rather be alone to think," she left her speech at that; returning her attention to setting up her hand bag. "Very well child, I think that I understand. Please make sure to eat something and remember to take your pills." Advised Sonomi before turning on her heels and leaving the young woman alone in the room.

Hibiya Park, located near the Imperial Gardens, was a lovely place to be in such a day. The greenness of the grass and leaves along with the colorful display of flowers was a welcome sight to the young lady. A Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class Roadster conveniently parked nearby, a warm blanket carefully folded and hanging over the right arm, handbag also secured over the shoulder and a McDonald's paper bag tightly clutched in the left hand; Tomoyo made her way among the crowd of mostly teenagers and love-birds, decided on finding the perfect place under a maple tree.

Finally, after walking for almost ten minutes, she was able to unfold and stretch the yellow, pink and green tartan look-alike fabric to then lie down after disposing off her leather boots and placing them aside along with her handbag. She undocked the Nestea® can from its holder and sucked on the straw in a very lady-like manner to then blow off the steam of her Broccoli Cream. It tasted heavenly! Plenty of broccoli rich in vitamins and fiber that created a creamy taste. She was very concerned about her diet, now as a pregnant woman, and would not indulge herself into junk food – or at least, not just yet; but she ached for McDonald's so she ordered their Mc Tokyo Menu, meant for contemporary, health-conscious customers. After she was done with the soup, until not a single drop could be seen, she added the ripened cheese dressing to her Mc Shaker Salad Garden and shook vigorously to then enjoy the selection of lettuce, radicchio rosso, and bell pepper. And since you can't call a lunch complete without a decent dessert, she unwrapped her Mc Roll Caramel and tasted the heavenly flavors of the rich and soft Danish pastry blended with Earl Grey and caramel and accented with butter cream.

Placing all the trash inside the paper bag she sat with her back against the trunk of the maple tree and reached to get her handbag. Unzipping it, she took out 'Memoirs of a Geisha' and opened it, landing directly on the bookmark, some pages ahead of the half part of the book. She read and drank her iced tea at a relaxed pace, loosing track of time and or everything going on around her. Somehow she even managed to shut off her inner-voice that often plagued her with thoughts and questions that she couldn't face nor answer at the moment. The sun was not as bright as before, and the birds weren't chirping as much neither, but she seemed oblivious to those facts; lying down on her stomach, the empty container of Nestea® cast aside and long forgotten, blissfully submerged in her little world of books and words.

In some other part of the overly crowed park, being it a weekend, the well-built figure of a young man could be seen, jogging along the walking track immersed in his own little world provided by the song 'Marmalade' sung by Gackt coming off the headphones of his blue mini iPod™. Exercise is one of the best things to keep our body in shape and in top condition; and he agreed with it. Perspiration was slightly present on his forehead and temple but he paid no heed and instead focused on finding a clear path ahead of him to run without bumping into random people.

He turned a corner and the scenery seemed to change with the magnificent view of the maple trees greeting him. Some couples were cuddling under the branches while others shared a meal. There were even complete families sharing quality time with each other; which is something endearing to see in these modern times. However, what caught his attention the most was the lone figure of a girl with raven-black hair that promised to be as silky as the most expensive silk you could find in today's market, sprawled all over her back. Its color turned to a deep purplish hue when the dying sunrays touched it. By the refined air the girl possessed, she appeared to be extremely well-off and you couldn't deny her accurate sense of fashion.

By the looks of her, he thought that he knew the lady lounging so carefree down there and so he found himself walking closer to her like if his legs had a mind of their own. She seemed like her, but he wasn't completely sure due to the fact that the lovely head was buried in that book of hers; thus he set up his mind on getting this angel's attention.

"Excuse me – ?" said Eriol stopping besides the lady reclined oh so comfortably on her pretty blanket. "Daidouji-san?"

At the mention of her name, Tomoyo wanted to know who the intruder of her privacy was and so, she tilted her face gracefully and faced east, to the source of the voice. "Good evening, Dr. Hiiragizawa," she greeted pleasantly and marked the leaf she was reading with a finger, half closing the book. "How coincidental of seeing you here." Her luscious lips curved into a gracious smile.

Eriol found himself speechless at her display of politeness and berated himself to speak soon, not wanting to look like a fool. "There's no such thing as coincidences, only the inevitable," he said with the smile of those who look down at inexperienced children, making him look older all of a sudden. "How are you?" He inquired in good-nature.

Tomoyo chose to lie on her left side because her neck was beginning to protest such movements; but she didn't sit instead, convinced that he might leave her to her own devices soon enough, and if not, then she'll make him. "I'm feeling good, thank you. How about you?" she replied and was about to say something among the lines of 'what are you doing here?' but his appearance gave away the obvious and she wasn't going to start playing dumb. "I've never been better, relaxing under the evening breeze and relieving some stress," he said and looked at the horizon. "Mind if I join you down there? It seems comfy enough and I've been running quite some time now," adverting his gaze from the setting sun and locking it with her pools of molten gemstones.

A slender eyebrow rose at his request and she made no move to allow him any room in her blanket. He flashed her a boyish grin and she sighed. It won't hurt her to spend some time with him, would it? "I don't mind at all," she said and moved aside, enough for him to sit. "What is it that brings you to me?" she found herself asking while resuming the lecture of her momentarily forgotten book. He seemed taken aback by her masked boldness but smiled none-the-less, sitting down on the warm blanket. "I was running nearby and saw you all by yourself and so decided to pay a visit to my favorite patient," Eriol said effortlessly while running a hand over the slightly damp hair.

They stood like that for some seconds that seemed hours, each one in their own little world. "How long have you been here?" asked the young Dr with mild interest; trying to start a conversation with this unique specimen of woman-kind. He was no fool. Young bachelor Eriol Hiiragizawa was the most sought-after men in wherever he went, Middle School, High School, College, neighborhood, you name it. Women threw themselves at him anytime, anywhere and no one proved immune to his charms as of yet. But this Daidouji girl, not only seemed to be unfazed by it all, but also completely ignored him. Not considering the fact that he new almost 'everything' of her, her body that is, the lady was a complete enigma to him. A puzzle that proved difficult to solve when he always found himself trapped in their riddles of politeness and mannerisms.

Right at this point, Tomoyo thought that maybe he'll go away if she gives him the only thing that he's looking for: her attention. Thus she closed the book after book-marking it and sat straight, facing him. "I'm not sure, some hours perhaps?" she answered vaguely, not because she purposely intended so but because of lack of information. She could have checked her wristwatch and do the math, but right now she couldn't care less. "I see. This park is a lovely place to get away from the busy city and stressful life," Eriol commented looking at their surroundings and catching a glimpse of a paper bag with a world-wide known logo printed on it. "McDonald's is not one of the healthiest food options around my dear, you should be aware of that." He reprimanded softly but she seemed as cool as ever. "I am well aware of that, so I chose the healthiest option available," she answered swiftly not letting herself to be intimidated by this man, Dr., or not.

Eriol smirked inwardly. Maybe she doesn't show it but if he pressed the right buttons then he'll be able to see the all-mighty Daidouji Tomoyo loose the self control she found so much pride in – that he could tell. "I am sure that Tokyo has plenty of excellent places to eat at, considering your state – it's not about the money, or is it?" he said calmly with azure eyes boring into hers. _Lately, I'm being judged quite a lot because of money_, thought Tomoyo a bit sad and indignant but she won't let him or anyone else, for that matter, to see that. "Indeed, I know; but can't a woman in my 'condition' give in to her cravings?" she replied with pouty lips to intensify her words. "Yes, but isn't it a bit too early for you to show such signs?" he inquired with some sarcasm lacing his velvety voice. Tomoyo dropped her act and hurried to reply, "listen Dr., I'm a grown woman and well aware of my pregnancy. I appreciate your concern and best intentions outside the consulting room, I truly do. However, I'm getting tired of people telling me what to do and what not to do and so, for the sake of our relationship, I humbly ask for you to drop this nonsense at once." Her voice rang clear and true, not a waver to betray her inner rampant emotions. She had had her share of 'concern' and 'friendly-advice' for the day.

He never thought he'll get this kind of answer, but far from smiling in victory like he originally thought, he furrowed his shapely eyebrows in worry. It was a fact that this lady has and is much more than she lets on. Just like himself. Somehow he had managed to catch a bit of distress in her speech pattern. He could tell, however, that she tried to cover it, and he praised her for that; a flawless technique to the eye of common people, but not for him; the king of masks. He reached for her hand across from him and took it in his carefully, not wanting her to fly away or worse, suddenly slap him. "What happened?" he asked in the most soft and coaxing voice he could muster.

Tomoyo tried to free her hand as soon as she felt uninvited warmness spread onto it, but he just increased the strength of his hold and she gave in. Somehow she could feel the need to voice aloud the feelings and insecurities inside of her to someone who could understand; or at least wouldn't judge her. Looking straight at him in the eyes she gathered enough courage and began the tale of her life's most recent events. A crystal teardrop slid down her porcelain cheek at the memory of the latest argument with Sakura. She noticed, relieved, that he made no move to interrupt her, keeping quiet and squeezing lightly her hand when her voice wavered instead.

"Do you want me to say something?" Eriol asked self-conscious. It could be that his unsolicited opinion does nothing but close the door that she had opened for him; and he certainly doesn't want that. There is something in this girl that calls out for him, and the need to protect her now when she seemed most vulnerable inside her tough walls was so strong. "Yes, please – " she said and nodded in a graceful movement. "First of, this is an incredibly difficult situation for both parties involved and I seriously don't want to walk in any of your shoes. I think that it is of extreme importance for you two to sit down and talk things out. This way, you won't run the risk of loosing your friendship of so many years," he spoke calmly and looked at her pensive face. "Have you considered the possibility of making a contract of sorts? I think that's one of the most intelligent things to do." Eriol ventured to say one of his personal thoughts on the matter at hand.

Tomoyo finally got her hand free and adverted her gaze to look somewhere else, at the birds flying in the horizon. "Seriously, yes, I've thought of it," she acknowledged and tumbled down on her side, tired of the sitting position. "I come from a family with a strong business sense after all – " she trailed off trying to justify what others might think of a disloyal proposition. "But I'm afraid of doing bad instead of good – Sakura is such a sensible woman, she might take it the wrong way and I'll loose the same thing that I'm trying to protect," she explained and sighed. "It's so complicated," she whispered as an afterthought. Hiiragizawa understood what she was hinting at, after all, it was common knowledge that business and family don't mix together. "I understand, but I still believe that you should give it more consideration," advised Eriol in a thoughtful manner.

They kept silent for some minutes to reflect on their own thoughts before saying something else, carefully calculating further interactions. "Nevertheless, I don't want you to be under that kind of emotional stress," Eriol broke the silence and laid down facing her, in a more relaxed position. "It's unhealthy and counterproductive for you and the pregnancy." He informed careful of the order in which he named the subjects of said threat, afraid that she could snap out if her condition was thought of first before of her. She was feeling neglected as a human being lately, only of use to bear her best friend's child – that he could tell; and so he planned on making her feel valued and important. A tad uncertain but wonderful smile none-the-less was his reward and he found himself already yearning for those smiles of her. "Thank you Dr.," she said and placed her head on her extended arm, just at the elbow. "Please drop the Dr., it makes me sound much business-like. Eriol is alright" He asked with a wining smile and she nodded carefully, but said nothing about him calling her by her given name for if she did, that would mean giving away a considerable amount of trust and she wasn't prepared for that yet. After all, first looks can be deceiving.

Suddenly interested, she reached out for his iPod. "May I?" she asked like a little girl looking for approbation from strict parents. "Sure, go ahead!" Eriol encouraged and smiled at her antics. She took it and put on the earphones to then turn it on and browsed briefly through his music library. "Impressive, you have a wide-range collection in here – Classical music? That's odd for a man," she commented when her eyes read on random titles. "Well yes, I'm a worldly man so what could you expect?" he said with a slight air of self-importance. "Of that I'm sure," she dismissed him without paying enough attention. "Here's something I like!" she exclaimed mindful of her tone of voice and pushed play to Christina Aguilera's "Voice Within". She couldn't help it, and after a minute and a half of passively listening, she began to sing along much to Eriol's pleasure and contentment for she had one of the most exquisite voices he had ever heard.

Two hours later Tomoyo safely pulled in the garage of the Daidouji Manor feeling light-hearted, relieved and visibly refreshed. It's a wonder what some outside air and an amiable conversation can do to a person's spirit. She got all her stuff out of the trunk and passenger seat and walked inside the warm home still humming that song.

"Good evening mom!" greeted the raven haired lass with enthusiasm and hurried to give her mom a quick hug and kiss. "Whoa Tomoyo-chan, you look so much better!" acknowledged the older of the women with a pleased look on her face. "What happened out there?" Tomoyo placed the keys on a nearby coffee table and turned to face her mother. "Nothing much, fresh air, delicious lunch, wonderful book and a pleasant conversation with a thoughtful acquaintance," she said and smiled sweetly. "A male friend perhaps?" wondered Sonomi amused. "Hmmm, Dr., Hiiragizawa as a matter of fact," she trailed off at her mother's devilish expression. "Your obstetrician honey?" the senior businesswoman asked with mischief and Tomoyo just nodded.

Tomoyo knew the look in her mother's eyes and didn't like it at all so she hurried to articulate in self-defense. "But it's not what you think okaa-san, we were discussing important things about the pregnancy." She said but her mother's smirk only got more evident in those pretty lips of hers. "Sure honey? Forgive me but I highly doubt that you'll be this light-hearted if you only talked about 'business' since I know how stressed you were about that same topic," she stopped for effect and then continued; "don't even try to deny it young lady, mothers always know best." But said young lady, instead of looking discouraged for her loosing campaign, calmly replied. "I know nothing of what you're implying mom, but if things turns out to be promising I won't deny myself a chance."

With a knowing nod and good-night kisses she made her way upstairs and got ready for sleep, which claimed her after three hours of changing channels idly.

Five days later found the Daidouji girl at Dr. Hiiragizawa's consulting room for her check up. It's currently the eight week of pregnancy and, as usual, they wanted to make sure that everything was running according to the plan.

"Well, Daidouji-san, it seems that everything is OK," acknowledged the young British doctor with a smile. "Now, the baby graduated from being an embryo and is now a fetus. Its fragment is made of cartilage. From the 47 day bone cells will replace the cartilage and form bones and joints, the face and jaw are formed but teeth and facial muscle are only starting. The vital organs are all there though still immature. It's starting to look like a human being now." He explained while watching the tiny form in the monitor.

"What size is it?" marveled Tomoyo at seeing such a tiny living creature inside of her. "It's only three centimeters long and weighs 3 grams – amazing ne?" he answered with wonder, even if he's more than accustomed to these sights by now.

Tomoyo kept silent, eyes glued to the form displayed in the screen. "Hai," she said in a breath.

"Don't be offended," began the doctor turning off the electronic device, "but I recommend some anti-stretch-mark creams and moisturizers to help your skin to stretch without being marked afterwards," he advised placing it all in its proper place while she started to get dressed. "Thank you doctor, I was beginning to wonder that myself." She said, combing her raven locks with dainty fingers. "Anything else?"

He looked at her, trying to decipher her thoughts inside her calm demeanor. This girl could become whatever she wanted so easily. She could shift from cheerful, to aloof, to motherly, to eerie calm, to cold and many other emotions at will so quickly that you couldn't see when exactly it happened. "No, everything is perfect. I'll see you next week," he stated while holding out his hand for her to shake. "Of course," she promised and did as expected.

After a warm smile she turned on her heels and exited the office; leaving one pensive doctor behind.

* * *

**Authoress' notes:**

Okay, following on last chapter's footsteps, this chapter was also taken down and edited. I hope I got rid of those embarrassing mistakes, I can't believe I wrote 'god' instead of 'good'; that totally screwed the sentence! I have the third chapter half-way written so I should post it soon. Please stick around and give me your support!


	3. Business Deal

**_Third Month: Business Deal_**

"I understand your point, and completely agree with you Daidouji-san; but don't you think that this sole operation demands too much money?" tried to reason a middle-aged man with said young lady seated at the head of the conference table. "No, I don't think so. This is the best moment to buy that company, the stocks can't be any lower, it's now or probably never and all of us here know how profitable that company can prove to be," explained Tomoyo in her calm demeanor.

All the people present in the Board of Director's meeting eyed one another, a tad bit wary. The judgment of their young CEO has always been accurate and she always emerged victorious in every single deal, contract or business. However, this time, the money involved was ridiculously high and Tokyo's Wall Street was very unstable during the past few months – which are their reasons to oppose the young businesswoman with such fervor.

Tomoyo knew all of this, and despite her desire to engage herself in an in-depth conversation and win their little argument; she had more things to think about at that same moment. She had been feeling nauseous and dizzy for twenty minutes now and was focusing all of her mind-power preventing herself from gracing the mahogany table and plush carpet with her lunch. _Why now? Of all times, why now?_ She asked all the deities she knew, rather angrily.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our future to a mere coincidental fact?" inquired a man in his mid thirties with a raised eyebrow and smug attitude. Ah, she knew what he meant. Where are the guts of these people? _And they call themselves businessmen!_ Tomoyo gave into childish antics inwardly rolling her eyes. "The fact that the company fell in, let us say, disgrace just when the shares lowered doesn't mean that this is fishy. I think this is a doing of the providence." She mused aloud while focusing in non-food thoughts.

"I still think that this particular take-over has no real impact whatsoever in our long-term goals, therefore we can manage perfectly well without wasting such amount of money," spoke another man with a strong self-assured aura flowing around him; which led the young lady to think that this is no longer a fight against the possible operation but a battle against her reasoning, being she a woman; and the only one seated among them and portraying such title as CEO at that. _Chauvinistic pigs!_ Scoffed Tomoyo inwardly while a slight frown marred her smooth forehead. To top it all off, the nausea was proving to be more overwhelming with each passing minute.

Amethyst eyes fluttered close, shutting off everything in front of her in a desperate attempt to relax and get her bearings. After a couple of minutes she declared herself loser in her inner battle and rose from her perch on the broad, leather chair in one graceful movement. Getting support from her fingertips on top of the polished surface of the table, slightly bent forward, she opened her eyes and regarded all of the men with a cold gaze.

"Please excuse me," halting to breathe, "I'll be right back and hope to have a positive response from you." And with that she disappeared behind the sliding doors.

Poor Tomoyo dashed through visitors, executives, regular employees, interns and the like in a run against time. Her secretary stood up in concern at seeing her raven-haired boss in such distress with a face of sheer disgust and pain. She had one perfectly French-style manicured hand covering her mouth fiercely and her eyes were slightly clouded.

Ayumi, the secretary, didn't stop her to ask what was wrong, too shocked to do anything; thus she went after her instead. Following the lady inside her office and recognizing her intended destination she gasped in surprise. The understanding of the whole situation hit her like a thousand bricks: evening sickness.

It wasn't the first time, however, that young Daidouji had this unwanted fits of nausea. The poor fellow had been dealing with this side-effect of pregnancy for quite some time now and she feared to disappear from mal nutrition if this continued. She had somehow found a way to keep the nausea at bay for the majority of the time, partially eating as little as she possibly could but various times a day; but it all comes to a waste when she gets stressed or is under extreme tension.

The private bathroom door inside the CEO's office closed soundly and Tomoyo congratulated herself silently. Kneeling down in front of the basin and grasping the sides in shaking hands for support she felt a strong wave of nausea and her half-processed food got into a run of its own. _Oh God, this is so disgusting! Don't you know that I have a childhood trauma and hate vomiting?_ She thought trying to take her mind as much as possible out of the process going on.

The cinnamon haired woman standing outside could make out the obvious noises of gagging and instantly felt sympathy for the girl inside. Deciding to help no matter what, she knocked twice as if to inform the occupant of her presence and turned the knob, efficiently opening the door given that it wasn't locked.

"It's alright – "said the secretary trying to soothe her boss' convulsions and cautiously gathered all of the silky hair and placed it out of harm's way; thinking that it wouldn't do to get it ruined in such a way, especially when there is still that one meeting to finish.

"Arigato Ayumi-san," mumbled Tomoyo in between gasps of air, her body slumping in a heap at the toilet's feet before straightening up and clutching its sides for dear life. She could faintly hear what was going on around her; mind in a frenzy of sensations and reflexes, but she felt concerned hands rub her back in soothing circles and thanked the heavens for this much needed help – it seemed that the gods are against her these days.

When the convulsion grew less strong and frequent, Tomoyo's Good Samaritan went out and got cold water from the mini refrigerator inside the break room of the expansive office. She had learnt from own experience that there's nothing better than cold water to settle a stomach after a heavy vomiting session.

"Here Daidouji-san, take this slowly okay?" instructed the other woman with motherly concern written all over her voice, expression and posture. "That bad, huh?" she joked, trying to dissipate the tension and the pregnant woman chuckled in a refined manner. Her upbringing covering up for her, even in the most unrefined of situations.

"Thank you Ayumi-san, I don't know what I would do without you – it was awful! Only Jesus knows how much I hate these ordeals!" she exclaimed, smiling softly. "But I guess he won't make it easy for me –"she finished in a whisper, handing the crystal glass to the honey eyed secretary and assistant. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it Daidouji-san –"commented the aforementioned with a despairing sigh. "All pregnant women go through it – however, I heard that some women don't"

The Daidouji heiress took a deep cleansing breath and exhaled, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the flavor of gastric juices in her throat. "I wish I'm one of those women –"she declared and stood up with the fellow woman's support. "I don't know if I'll survive." Smiling darkly at her fate. "I'll go and inform the board of directors that you will join them again in five minutes – it's that okay?" suggested sweet Ayumi, exiting the bathroom to give her employer some privacy.

_I had forgotten all about the men!_ "That's an excellent idea. Please do inform them while I get ready."

After the secretary had gone through the door, diligently closing it behind, Tomoyo closed the bathroom door and turned to her reflection in the mirror. She was paler than usual and her cheeks were slightly flushed from the effort. Carefully, she added Colgate® to her toothbrush and proceeded to brush her teeth. She used Listerine® to rinse her mouth and then splashed some cold water to her face. The little make up she wore was waterproof so it wouldn't smudge with the liquid; but she did re-touch it until perfection, leaving nothing that could give away the reason of her disappearance.

On Wednesday, Tomoyo's black pant suit clad form walked briskly along corridors while people seemed to create a path for her. She carried a sleek, silver-plated briefcase with her and also a purse that matched her business appearance perfectly. Raven locks were cast aside from her china-doll like face with stylish hairclips which let it cascade at her back freely. She sat at her desk and placed the briefcase on top of it to then enter a combination in a small digital pad and have it opened.

"Good morning Daidouji-san, what can I do for you?" was heard in between the office walls once the intercom-link was activated by one slender index finger. "Hello Ayumi-san," a pause in which the speaker got some papers out of the case and pressed the power button of her Apple PowerMac G5® "Please inform me when Li Syaoran arrives and check on the appointment with my attorney." She instructed clearly while typing a security password on a transparent white keyboard.

Ayumi nodded in the other line of the link to then open a file on her computer system. "Okay, something else?" she asked, going through some dates in the agenda-like software. "No, that's all for now," said Tomoyo and ended the call.

_Today is the day._ She had called his best male friend to discuss certain matters involving her current condition. It was clear enough that Syaoran is the reasonable one out of the two in the Li marriage; and she needed to talk logically and reasonably to at least one of them. Her previous encounter with Dr. Hiiragizawa had left her thinking in depth about the idea she had of creating a contract of sorts in which they could settle the terms of the pregnancy. She had already overdosed her share of confusion reserved for a lifetime and doesn't want to have some mistakes tossed in to deal with or worse, lose herself in the way and/or her friends.

It doesn't matter how much they might love each other, or how blind their trust in each other is – this situation still is a very delicate and volatile affair. Tomoyo thought that if they managed to write down their share of rights and responsibilities in the task at hand, forging it into a kind of private law or code of conduct; then everyone will be safe. She had been working in a rough draft – which are the papers she currently has in both dainty hands – and wants her personal lawyer to review them and make them final; but before that, she needs to talk with Syaoran and introduce him to her plan.

She couldn't say, for all of her, what his reaction could be. Maybe he could feel betrayed or not worthy of her trust in some level. She hoped not. This will be for all of their sakes and that is how this matter should be addressed as. It might seem absurd to encase in a rigid box a bunch of feelings, circumstances and good intentions. However, she wanted to play safe. The moment she saw the first ultrasound of her best friends' child she felt something dangerously warm stir within her and fill her with swirling emotions. Possession and maternal love were the strongest of the inner cocktail of feelings and she felt scared, scared of ending up loving and wanting the child as her own, making it impossibly hard and painful for her to give it up.

Over the years, the gemstone eyed woman managed to keep her emotions under undeniable control and she knew exactly how she would react should something happen. But the current situation proved foreign land to her and that made her so afraid. Afraid of not knowing what she could do if driven to the very edge of rampant emotions, if she felt threatened in her newfound motherly hood – which promised to be strong – or if something else happened that got out of her control. She feared not being able to give the child to its rightful mother when the time comes and the thought alone was disastrous.

One of the main questions plaguing her mind was: who is the rightful mother? At first glance, such title could only be bestowed upon Sakura; given that the child developed from her egg. The procedure was rather simple: the doctors took one of Sakura's eggs and fertilized it in-vitro with a sample of Syaoran's sperm. All of this in perfect synch with Tomoyo's monthly cycle. When Tomoyo was in the exact days of fertility, her own liberated egg was replaced by the fertilized one and she got pregnant; all of which was confirmed by a laboratory test.

So, even if Sakura gave the egg, the fact remains that it is Tomoyo who nurtures the growing fetus, feeds him and allows him to develop. Her blood is running through its veins and she is in every sense his life support. In six months, she will give birth to it and probably breast-feed it. Considering all of this, who is the real mother?

"Li-san is here Daidouji-san," announced Ayumi getting Tomoyo out of her musings. "Please send him in."

The door opened a couple of seconds later to reveal a tall, well built man with rich chestnut hair and deep amber eyes. His frame was tastefully covered in a modified version of an Armani suit that gave a serious aura to his jovial features.

"Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun, genki desu ka?" greeted Tomoyo standing up and approaching him with a sibling like hug and a kiss on his right cheek. "Which after-shave are you using? It's a wonder how you keep women at bay!" she giggled merrily at his flushed cheeks. Old habits die hard. "Hello to you too my dear," returning her affections with equal candor, "I think Ying Fa does a marvelous job all by herself, you should ask her." He smiled boyishly. "I'm fine. How are you doing? How's my baby doing?" he asked placing a hand on the raven haired girl's slightly swollen stomach and she smiled kindly at his antics.

_It's hard not to love such an endearing creature._ "We're fine and in perfect health!" Tomoyo answered brightly and gestured for them both to go towards the sitting area in one of the corners of the office. All in all, the CEO's office looked like a small apartment with various areas that were separated from each other by rugs and other decorative accessories. "Listen, I summoned you because there is something that I need to talk to you about," she introduced and waited for all his attention to fall solely on her. At his nod she continued. "I don't want you to think that I don't trust you two anymore or that I'm insensitive. Au the contrary, it's because I'm sensitive enough that I came to this conclusion – "

The Li Clan Leader's attention remained focused in Tomoyo's little speech for the forty-something minutes that it lasted. She explained all of her reasons the most detailed that she could, editing the part of her secret fears. She didn't want him to be wary of her, and besides, those are things that she must deal alone with. Judging by his serene and attentive facial expression and subtle body language, she knew that he didn't think anything outrageous of the whole contract deal and instead, seemed to embrace the idea rather comfortably.

"I understand, and think that this is the right thing to do." He acknowledged with serious eyes. Both young-adults in deep business-like mode. "I will explain this to Ying Fa in the most delicate way I can. Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, leave her in my hands." He said reassuringly, taking both of her hands in his and squeezing lightly to further prove his intentions. "Thank you Syaoran-kun! You're the best!" Tomoyo cried out and embraced him tightly while he stroked her silky hair softly. "It's no problem. I appreciate all the trouble that you're going through to give us happiness. I can't thank you enough and my family will forever be in your debt." He said solemnly but she waved it aside as if it was nothing. She found it amusing how one can dismiss such important things as if they were mere nothings.

"You know that I would stop at nothing to make my friends happy," she recited her childhood motto, which got changed over the years in form, but still maintained its selfless nature. "I began to work on it last Monday and today I'll have my attorney review it. I think that all of us should sit down and discuss the clauses to make sure that every one of us is heard and protected. I will ask Hiiragizawa-san to participate in the creation of the document also, since I think that we need a medical point of view too in safety of the child," she explained and smiled when he nodded his consent. "Perfect," he began but suddenly stopped, as if realizing something. "You dropped the 'Dr.', did you realize that To-chan?" he asked with a small devious smile that made him shine in a sexy light.

Silvery-purplish eyes narrowed a fraction and perfect eyebrows knitted together; but a hue of rosy color tainted her cheeks and her frowning-in-distaste expression went downhill to be replaced by that of a kid caught with its hand in the cookie jar. "I know nothing of what you're hinting at Syaoran-kun," she said in an eerie calm voice but he just laughed it off. "Sure you don't – please be careful, I don't want you hurt okay?" the Chinese man smiled with brotherly protectiveness and stood up. "I have to go now, there are some meetings waiting for me," he excused himself and straightened his business suit. Tomoyo smiled brightly and went for a hug. "Aw, I know that you love me!" she said remembering the days when she used to tell him so in their teenage years. "Of course I do, and you know that I hate to see you hurt and will more than gladly beat anyone into a bloody pulp if they do so much as to touch a single strand of your lovely hair." He played along with underlining seriousness while patting her head affectionately and planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

They parted and Tomoyo smiled once more. After a "take care niichan" and a boyishly "you too imouto", they resumed their daily tasks. Fingering a business card between slender digits, the young businesswoman sat down on her comfy chair and made a phone call. It took her some time to reassure the doctor at the other side of the line that she was okay, even if a bit distraught by her weak stomach and its inability to hold food long enough for it to get digested; but finally she got to touch the main point of the call, "so you see Hiiragizawa-san, I want you to be here and participate in the discussion of this contract." A pause, "Next Monday will be fine – Ja ne!"

Saturday afternoon found the only heiress of the Daidouji Empire driving her silver Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class Roadster towards a pretty famous Mall centre in Tokyo while singing along with Baby Bash's "Suga Suga" in her home-made CD conveniently labeled "Feel like it!" Sakura was supposed to meet her at "Happy Time" – an ice cream parlor – to engage themselves in heavy shopping for maternity clothes, baby clothes, toys, furniture and the like. Tomoyo had noticed that her body had begun to change as in wider hips and a slight rounder belly; thus even if she still fits somewhat comfortably in her usual clothing she wanted to wear something more appropriated for her condition. This is the time to blow up her normality cover and show the world her true reality, or so it seems. _Come what may, there's no going back!_ Closing the door with a sway of her hips she pressed the alarm button and tossed the keys high in the air to then catch it effortlessly and place them inside her Guess® handbag. She walked away from the car and closer to the main entrance with a dignified disposition and confident strides; head proudly up high and a smug smile.

The Li Clan Leader's wife was there, as expected, looking at the passer-bys while distractedly sipping from her hot cocoa. "Konbanwa Sakura-chan!" greeted Tomoyo and sat down gracefully across the other woman while waving her hand delicately to get the attention of a near-by waiter. "Hi Tomoyo-chan! I was this close to call you and see what happened to you," bringing up a hand fisted loosely around a Motorola v600 as if to prove her point. "Gomen ne, I got caught in traffic –"trailed off the raven haired girl in mid explanation, taking the menu offered by a manly hand. Looking briefly through it she settled on vanilla and caramel with honeyed hazelnuts ice-cream and a glass of water as an afternoon snack.

The emerald eyed woman seemed absorbed in her thoughts during the time in which the waiter walked away with carefully written instructions on his notepad to then return with the requested order. "I've been thinking about what Syao-kun told me the other day," she said and idly removed the contents of her cup with a tiny silver spoon. "I was most shocked but after some reasoning I came to think that it's for the best of all of us," the jewel-like eyes had a wise spark within them as they were fixated upon molten amethysts. "I can only wonder how mortified you must have been while proposing this to my dear husband. As I'm sure he said, we can never thank you enough and are forever indebted to you. I could never forget such display of selflessness. To tell you the truth, I never thought that you'd propose yourself to carry on with my less than common attempts at motherhood." She paused and swallowed the knot in her throat while blinking away the hot tears that menaced to slid down her powdered cheeks. "I'm so sorry if I doubted you in any way! I will try my best to not annoy you like I did the other day and will try to be as helpful to you as I possibly can. Feel free to ask me whatever and whenever you need, okay?" taking slender hands in her shaking ones across the table.

Tomoyo sniffled in a lady-like fashion and prevented tears from falling as a kind and warm smile broke on her lip-gloss moisturized lips. She understood that her best friend's role in this drama was not an easy pie for she is fiercely protective of those she loves; and because of that she's now torn in prioritizing her affections and deciding on how to treat and face such dear people to her ever loving heart: her best friend since forever in one hand, and her unborn child in the other. "It's okay Sakura-chan, I understand. Now, let's drop the drama please? It does no good to these mood-swings of mine!" she cried out in mock annoyance with a single teardrop rolling down porcelain-like flesh. "I'll make sure to let you know if I need something, pinky-promise!" she squealed holding up her right little finger for the other girl to take; so she did and after wiping their tears dry, they resumed their neglected eating with a set of light hearts and cheerful conversation.

* * *

Glass sliding doors opened for her early on Monday letting her in the corporate building. Tomoyo had on a nice black business dress with white blouse collar and hems sticking out. It was buttoned in front and reached her mid-tight where three extra inches of an also black skirt underneath could be seen. She wore black high-heeled shoes that fastened at the ankle with a thin leather strap securing it in place. Her hair was ironed to perfection, creating a most interesting contrast against her usually wavy locks; while velvety hair-clips kept some bangs away from her face at its sides.

She headed directly to the conference room where the meeting was to be hold, inwardly praying for everything to turn out okay. Miraculously her stomach hadn't complained when she ate breakfast early this morning and she didn't want to upset it more than the strictly necessary.

Black folders neatly placed on top of the stainless-steel and glass table at each seat signaled who was to sit where. A pitcher of water and glasses along with some snacks were on the center of the table in equal distance to everyone in an attempt to make this gathering as pleasant as possible.

"Good morning Daidouji-san, I see everything is ready" greeted Dr. Hiiragizawa at the entrance of the room before stepping inside. Tomoyo almost jumped out of her own skin and she felt her heart quicken its pace for he had scared the living daylights out of her. "Morning doctor," she said with a hand over the heart willing it to resume its normal beating. "Please don't do that ever again," turning around to regard him with narrowed eyes.

He smirked but replied, "Did I scare you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" while walking towards one of the chairs. "I'm sure it wasn't intentional, but keep it in mind" told the young woman filling a half a glass of water.

Soon after that, the Daidouji family's private lawyer and the wedded couple entered the room about ready to begin the meeting. They greeted each other warmly and sat down to get to work.

Three and a half hours of discussion the terms of the contracts were agreed on. The main clauses said that the Li family held no special power over Tomoyo's life and freedom of decision during the pregnancy term as long as it doesn't endangers the child's life, Tomoyo in turn will keep them up-to-date with the doctor appointments and test results. When the child is born, Tomoyo won't have any kind of contact with the child to prevent the formation of bonds that would make the separation harder; her milk would be extracted and fed to the baby using bottles. It was stated clear that Tomoyo declined and denied any right she might have over the guard, custody and tutelage of the baby granted to her by law given that it considered her as the rightfully legal mother.

Another thing to consider was what will be done in case that Tomoyo's life or the baby's gets endangered during any stage of the pregnancy or labor. If it ever comes to choose, whose life will be chosen? That part proved extremely difficult to ponder on, for clearly Sakura hadn't thought of and didn't want to face that possibility and neither did her best-friend.

The Li Clan Leader's wife was drowning in a sea of mixed feelings regarding that matter. A mother would choose her child's safety over her own with no regrets, but this time things were not as simple. She did consider that the amethyst-eyed woman was sacrificing more than acceptable for her and didn't deserve to extend her amount of selflessness to the point of giving up her own life. However, her most basic instincts told her to secure her child's safety at any cost.

Syaoran, as pained as he was with the thought of that episode ever happening, believed himself unable to deprive his heart-felt sister of her life for just supporting his wife's whim on being a mother. Of course he wanted to be a father, more than anything he could ever want, but he didn't think it worthy of his friend's life. One can always try again, right?

Tomoyo had to drink slowly a glass of heavenly, calming, spring-water and close her eyes willing a headache to disappear at such a difficult situation. In all honesty, she hadn't given a thought of this risk when she took her decision; and now that she dwelled on it she found out that she had barely thought at all. Her mother was right; what had she walked herself into? She couldn't stand the option of securing her life over an innocent child's. After all, it wasn't at fault in the wicked games adults liked to play.

Eriol, on the other hand, was unable to formulate and justify a decent conclusion. He became painfully aware that to loose his favorite patient was not of his liking and he preferred her over the child. That was a most unethical thought and so he decided to keep to himself. It wasn't good to take sides, that he knew, but he already had and the least he could do was let both parties involved solve the problem on their own. Everything aside, it was difficult for even in his favored point of view, neither Tomoyo nor the child were at fault. She was only a selfless woman who decided to bring happiness to her best-friend while the child was the successful product of a laboratory experiment. Under this point of view, the mother must be saved.

The lawyer began to doodle on his legal-notepad at a loss of what to do. To deal with human lives was more stressful than he had previously thought. Who ever said this was as easy as making a deal contract was solely mistaken.

In the end, it all came down to Sonomi's words who, being well aware of today's meeting had gotten another of the Amamiya attorneys to secure her interests; name it, her precious daughter. She neglected an important meeting in America to make her points clear to the experienced lawyer and sent him over the business headquarters in Tokyo. He arrived late, just when everyone thought that there was no altruist way out of the problem at hand and it got solved...

The life of Daidouji Tomoyo held preference over the child's.

* * *

Weeks later found Sonomi's only daughter pacing barefoot around her office, basking in the slightly ticklish feeling of the plush carpet while reading some sale reports. She had came well acquainted with the notion that high-heeled shoes equaled feet-killers during pregnancy and so decided to give them the silent treatment for the coming months and use cute, flat-heeled footwear instead.

Her stomach was now more tolerant of food and she was infinitely grateful for that. However, she had to welcome the most absurd cravings she ever thought of having. The maids at home, and even her own mother, had outdone themselves making sure that their baby got her every whim; which made her feel a bit ashamed. However, who doesn't like to be pampered once in a while?

The relationship with her obstetrician had improved greatly over the many check-up appointments. He finally got her permission to call her by her given-name and they often spend as much time together as their tight schedules allows. It was a nice and warm friendship and it really helped the pregnant woman to take her mind out of things. She figured that, as long as she's pregnant with Sakura's child, the relationship with her best-friend won't be as easy-flowing as it once was. Despite her own carefree and cheerful ways, there was this underlying stiffness that made her distraught and so, by mutual consent, decided to interact as little as possible without interfering with the contract's dictation.

It made her sad that they had come to this but it was for the best, right?

With the third month almost gone, there are only six more to go...

Peachy.


	4. Cravings

**Fourth Month: Cravings**

Wednesday afternoon of the fourth month found the Daidouji heiress sitting in the waiting room of Tokyo's Fertility Clinic calmly leafing the latest edition of Vogue. A cinamonn-eyed woman holding a clip-board approached the lady who she came to identify as a frequent patient and informed that it was her turn to go in.

"Good afternoon Eriol-san, how are you today?"

At the sound of her voice he tore his eyes from the Sony Vaio flat-screen monitor and smiled warmly at the sight she made wearing a white, imperial-cut dress with strings holding it in place on her slender shoulders. It gave a nice view of her round breasts without being inmodest and a pastel pink ribbon made of silk was tied in a cute bow at the front just below the bossom. The lenght of the dress reached her knees and she wore a pair of flat-heeled slippers the color of the ribbon held in place with a white strap that buttoned at the side. The dark wavy hair was woven into an intrincate French braid embedded with pink and white ribbons. She had on little makeup, just two drops of foundation with a touch of powder, a hint of lip-gloss and black eye-liner in the inside of the eyes so their uncommon color was emphasized.

"I've never been better... But please tell me something, did I die and am now in Heaven?"

She chukled lightly and her shiny lips broke into a smile before replying, "don't be silly! You're very much alive as far as I'm concerned. Why would you say such?"

The Brittish lad rested his chin on top of his intertwined hands that were propped up on his desk supported by the elbows and gave her a dazzling smile with innocent azure eyes. "Oh nothing, I just thought that a tenshi had come to greet me and show me around for I've been a good ol' fella here in the mortal world."

The young woman laughed out-right at that. Such a heavenly sound was it that Eriol had to fight the urge to pinch his arm in case this angel was deceiving him and he no longer belonged to the land of the living. "Though I find it most endearing Eriol-san, flattery will get you nowhere. Should we do what we're supposed to do? I'm kinda short in time."

He turned serious at that and straightened his posture. "What a pity! I had forgotten how busy your schedule is."

Right at that moment, a nurse knocked once and then entered to inform that the ultrasound room was set up and ready.

Tears threatened to fall down Tomoyo's powdered cheeks when she saw the tiny form of a child growing within her body and the fast but steady beating of its heart. Eriol printed out a photo of the child which looked like taken with a Polaroid camera and handed it out to her. He then left to give her some privacy to unrobe and clothe herself again.

"Everything is going on perfectly. There is no need to worry. However you are to continue taking the vitamins I reciped you and inform me inmediately should something happen." He instructed in a no-nonsense tone of voice while looking at his young patient straight to the eye.

"Hai," was the quiet, subdued if you will, reply he got while she tucked behind an ear a strand of hair that had gone unbound from the gentle grasp of the braid.

"On other things, the date of the clinic's anniversary is coming soon," he began to say looking intently at her to catch every gesture she would make. "There's going to be a formal dinner and a ball right after that. A partner must be brought and..."

During the time he spoke, the Daidouji heiress doned an array of facial features until she settled for a slight frown of confusion.

"You want me to go to the dinner and ball as your partner?"

"Yes," he said with a sense of finality and intensity that she was taken aback even if it wasn't apparent to the world around her.

"I'll be honored."

* * *

Saturday morning of the third week in the fourth month found Sonomi's daughter casually walking through the aisles of a 7-11 grocery store. She had on white maternity capris with a long-sleeved lavender Hindu-styled blouse and lavender flip-flops with white heels. Her abundant hair was held up with a pair of jeweled chopsticks in a simple yet fancy twist with some strands of hair framing her face and cascading down her shoulders and back. Her elegant hands held a shopping basket in front of her while she looked at some goodies with something akin to childish delight and wonderment. 

Finally she stopped at the ice-cream refrigerators, gray-purple eyes set on the seemingly last can of vanilla and honeyed hazel nut cream. She couldn't wipe off the almost silly smile from her face when her hand reached out to grab her bounty.

However, the deities above would not let her get her way easily for another hand had also reached out and grabbed the can, resulting in one pale hand on top of a lightly toned one.

It was as if a bucket of freezing water poured down the dark haired girl for she returned from the la-la-land that had abducted her brain once the delicious blend of cream had entered her sight.

"Excuse me, I believe I got to it first." She heard a womanly voice say and blinked away the last remains off her hazy vision.

True enough, if her hand was atop somebody else's then she hadn't very well caught the frozen can first, now could she? Still, some sector of her brain refused to believe such and so she turned to face the enemy.

"Sumimasen, demo I think that's not true."

All she got was the raised eyebrow of a woman heavy with child as an aswer. Just peachy.

"And how could that be, if it is me who has the hand on the can, mmm?" The other woman had shoulder-lenght chocolate-brown hair tied with a white scrunchie, dark brown eyes with gold specks in them perfectly aligned with a cute nose and pouty lips in a heart-shaped face. She seemed to have a slender complexion and that brought out her pregnancy more, which looked to be in the seventh month or so. She had on a cute motherhood dress the color of bottle-green and low-heeled sandals. A fully loaded shopping-cart waiting at the woman's side.

Tomoyo began to do her breathing excersises for she was beginning to get mad. It was ridiculous really. It was, after all, a stupid can of ice cream which so happened to be the stupid flavor she had been stupidly craving all day long.

She was about to snatch the can from her and run as if the devil himself was at her heels but something else caught her attention. It was a fairly good-looking man walking hand in hand with a little girl that sported some of his own looks. By the route they had been taking, it would come as no surprise if they were headed towards the enemy. With this in mind she changed tactics, fixing the woman with her most innocent eyes and sweet, heart-felt, apologetic smile at the same time she retreated her hand.

"Mommy!" Cried out a girly voice.

The chocolate-eyed woman, feeling no threat coming her way, turned around to face her daughter; hand slipping from the can and leaving it unguarded.

Tomoyo smirked and congratulated herself for the obvious genius of her little trick and the convincing quality of the little act while wasting no time to grab the bounty, turn on her heels and run for all she was worth towards the cashier.

"Mission accomplished." She said to herself while turning the key in the ignition, revving the engine of the silver Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class Roadster while eyeing the white plastic bag with all of her purchased goodies sitting innocently on the passenger's seat.

Later in the evening, she sat comfortably on a plush sofa in the entertaining room of the family residence basking in the delicious flavor and creamy texture of the valued prize slowly melting on her tongue. Disney's Beauty and The Beast Platinum Edition DVD played for the third time in a row. French was the preferred language and a dreamy, if not silly, smile looked to be permanently sketched on the rosé lips.

Work that month was taxing but otherwise uneventful. Her mother had been out of the country for a week now and was expected to return soon. Tomoyo had called Syaoran for lunch one day and gave him the photo of his child. He had been so happy to have it!

* * *

A knock was heard on the cherry-wooden door of Tomoyo's room and she called whoever was there to come in. 

"Ojousama, Eriol-san is here to see you," said a middle-aged woman in a black and white maid uniform after a bow, "he is waiting for you in the sitting room."

After thanking and dismissing the maid, she looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time before grabbing her pouch-like purse and leaving the security of her room.

As told, she found Eriol regally sitting in one of their white plush sofas near the contemporary, high-tech chimney. He was calmly drinking from a cup of steaming tea with an air of old-fashioned aristocracy that she wondered if he truly belonged to the twenty-first century.

"Evening, Eriol-san."

The lad, who was absorbed in the wonderful blend of the Grey Earl tea graciously served by one of the overly hospitable Daidouji household maids, almost dropped the delicate china cup that screamed expensive in every possible direction; but luckily he caught himself in time.

There, in front of him was his darling patient in a layered dress made of gauzy silk the color of ripe peaches over a taffeta under-dress that reached an inch above her knees at the front and half-calves at the back. It had an imperial-cut that hugged her round breasts and helped to disimulate her round belly giving her a more slender sillouhete. The dress was off-shoulders and the puffy sleeves were not attached to it, held in place by firmly tied beige, silk ribbons instead. She had on a pair of cute flat-heeled slippers that resembled the footwear of a ballerina, also fastened with ribbons tied at mid-calf. The usually wavy hair was now lusciously curled and sparkled with a dew of pearls. Makeup was kept at the minimum under the philosophy that less means more. She wore diamond-bud earings, a silver trinklet-bracelet and a platinum ring.

She looked every bit the fairy tale enchanted princess and he found himself breathless.

Tomoyo stood there with a dazzling smile while gauging his appearance. Women are allowed to do that too after all. He was stunning in his own right wearing that black Armani tuxedo with a shawl collar. His midnight blue hair had been combed when damp, that she could tell, but allowed to dry off and settle to its own will giving him a fashionable dishveled look. The tuxedo fit snuggly to his manly form without being constrictive. The jacket outlined strong, broad shoulders and nicely muscled back and arms. He had diamond cuff-links and a platinum Rolex watch with embedded sapphires and diamonds. She also noticed that he had favored rim-less glasses in place of the thin-rimmed ones she knew him to wear.

"Oh my fair lady, aren't we looking gorgeous tonight?" He said with a courteous bow, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, we are." She said and giggled at his antics while a rush of color shot to her cheeks.

They exited the stately home soon after and Eriol guided her towards his parked light platinum Cadillac XLR with his right hand gently placed on the small of her back.

Everyone at the reception had to do with the lovely couple. Old ladies marveled at the innocence of young love while men patted Eriol's back congratulating him for his superb catch and gave him meaningfull glances that his partner did not acknowledge as deep in conversation as she was with their wives.

Younger women were another story altogether. Some of them would be friendly and ask for any beauty tip from the pregnant girl to help them improve their looks; while others had on faux amiable expressions while inwardly seething in rage for they knew that Dr. Hiiragizawa was so very out of their league now.

When in the company of hormone-driven youths, the European lad had wrapped a protective arm around the waist of his date who was so unaware of the carnal desires she inspired. At those times she found herself leaning on her friend's muscled chest, relaxing in his presence; so much that she often tended to get light-headed.

They did manage to engage in complex and interesting conversations with some important ladies and gentlemen from Japan's society. Tomoyo made wonderful acquaintances and exchanged many a business card.

After a long string of dances, it was settled that the most comfortable way to waltz was back-to-chest, so Eriol got the intimacy he wanted while Tomoyo burrowed support from him; both of them swaying and occasionally twirling to the tune.

It was a great night.

She was brought home at three in the morning and walked to her very door, such as in every modern time princess' dream.

She was given her first kiss... A most tender, the sweetest thing.

... And she had kissed back.


	5. Introspective

A Baby's Story 

**Fifth Month: Introspective**

**

* * *

**

All these months have proven to be rich teachers in this, my life, experiences. I am sure that many of you wonder who in their right mind could ever think of jeopardizing their calm and controlled life just for the sake of another. But tell me, is not love about the same thing? I mean, when you fall in love, are you not jeopardizing your calm and controlled life for the sake of another? You might answer that no, you do it for your own sake; but is it not true that in love, the well being of the other takes a far more high rank in your list of priorities, to the point where we surrender ourself to seemingly endless suffering that others might think of as uncalled for?

With this I am not telling that I am in love with my second cousin and best friend in the whole wide world, though I do love her. Neither am I justifiying myself. I am just giving reason to this selfless things we do under the name of love; even though it has absolutely no reason at all. We just do.

Also I have come to experiment on the theory of the hedhog. No matter how much we might love one another, there are certain times when for both of our sakes, it is best to keep at a reasonable distance for we might hurt ourselves with our spikes.

Eriol has been a wonderful source of endless comfort, one that I desesperately craved in a deep, subsconcious level. It is still early to tell if we will grow to be more than friends - though that kiss felt terribly right and I tingle when he looks at me like that - but I would hate myself if I, in my haste to taste something that promises to be delicious, ruin probably the best relationship I have ever shared with any man. So, I will subdue these disconcerting feelings and keep them to myself in hopes of having them pass unadverted.

Syaoran has also been of great support in times when our common dear has gotten herself prisioner of her doubts and fears. Once upon a time I thought that he would become the apple of discord between two loving cousins but I am glad to acknowledge that it was not it. On the contrary, I gained the brother that I never had, being as I am, an only child.

My mother, the courageous and adventurous warrior in the world of stocks and impossibly large corporations, has also given me great shows of motherly love even if in fleeting moments for surely her carefully planned agenda - in which appointments were often made with more than a couple of months in advance - could not get altered because of me. Me who decided to play God in a careless whim. Still she has found the time to be by my side and inquire about my life and relationship with that cute, cultured doctor as she likes to refer to Eriol. A perfect catch, she said; but I am no fisher. She shows me her love in letting me take my own path and not constrict me in most parents' very fault: overprotectiveness. I must confess she was found guilty of that one charge, but has been absolved long ago. She cares enough to set me free while holding out a hand for me to take when down.

I do not know how I would be like as a mother, and despite the situation, this will not be the time when I find out. It has been decided that I must give up the baby as soon as the umbillical cord is cut, phisically separating us both. It sounds inhuman and cruel, specially for me, but I would not want to form a bond to then cut it short. I read that birth is the very first trauma of a baby's conscious state. I would not want to add another stressful and trauma-causing experience. You can object, saying that it would be far more traumatic to deny it of a part of its nature; and it might hold some sort of truth, however, between longing for something you had and longing for something you never had, what is the worst? Some say that one cannot yearn for something that was never had and we decided to stick to this thought. We do not kid ourselves, damage is to be done, but we are trying our best to make it the less possible.

Over the months, my body has changed and so has my mind. I think that the wisdom granted by years of living on Earth has been bestowed upon me in a few months; but I do not kid myself into believing that I know it all. Arrogance does little to no good in the road of learning and I believe in the constant process of self perfectioning. We might never reach perfection, but can surely try.

I enjoy setting a trend in motherhood apparel, having gone through vast states of sweet and charming outfits to more modern-like clothes that seem to revolutionize the market. I mean, why is it that motherhood is always linked to outrageously wide camisoles and loose-fitting pants? The first week of this month, during a once in a blue moon of spare time, I returned to childhood dreams in the form of sketch pad and pencils, both graphite and colored. I sketched a pregnant woman in an impossibly short, pleated, mini-skirt and an off-shoulder sweater that hugged without being horribly form-fitting. I made notes about the fabrics most adecuate for the work, my new masures and faxed it to my seamstress. So delighted was she that I had the outfit sent to me in a couple of days. I heard that some men find pregnant women incredibly arousing and I decided to test that theory. On Friday I had a meeting with the Board of Directors - it is tax season - and I donned the black skirt, pink sweater with lace details and cute, black, flat-heeled shoes with a pink strip keeping them in place - which I spent a whole afternoon hunting for at the "in" Mall. I almost bursted out laughing when I saw the faces of my conservative but definetely manly directors. All eyes, sooner or later, traveled up and down my legs, perfectly rounded mid-section and full breasts. It lasted for the whole meeting! Outside, many women looked at me with a twinkle in their eyes showing the admiration one feels about others who do what you had been thinking of doing but had not done. Even some pregnant women began to speak among themselves!

Call me an exhibicionist, but I did just that: exhibit my newest burst of inspiration. I walked distances I had no use on covering and lingered in places where clearly the business there was done. I collected all kind of comments that day and suddenly an idea popped into mind: I will design model-breaking apparel for pregnant women! So I got home early with an enthusiasm that was long absent and set to work until not a single spare sheet was left. As previously done, I wrote down notes about fabrics and my measures to then fax it to my loyal seamstress, a woman who truly works magic. It took her more than last time given the number of designs but still I could tell that she had neglected her other projects and dedicated herself only to my comissions. Like before, I modeled the outfits at the office, street, convenience store, malls and the consulting room. Priceless was the look in Eriol's handsome face when he saw what I wore that day! I thought it impossible for eyes to get so big! One thing led to another and I found myself registering a fashion design firm with the pregnant population as main market share. This firm is to be my solace when I am not able to work in the office due to maternity leave - that the contract has me to obey - and have to stay at home for most of the day.

With that in mind, I turn on the Mac OS X Panther powered machine and set myself ready to work the whole eight business hours, or maybe more if conflicts that require my inmediate attention arises.

Overall, this has been a tranquil month with a lot of time to think and come to terms with some things that, though seemingly insignificant, tend to become our very own zahir. A fleeting something that obsesses us and drives us to either santity or madness.


	6. Of Surprises And Complications

**A Baby's Story**

**Sixth Month: Of Surprises And Complications**

* * *

"Even if I cry out your name you won't come to find me. Even if I rip out my heart and give it to you, you won't give me yours. It doesn't matter how much I long for you, you won't turn back. It doesn't matter how much I mourn for you, you won't come back. For you are no longer in the world of the living, taken away by the hands of Death."

Tomoyo closed the book and cried.

The somewhat muffled sound of an MP3-capable device brought her out of the tragic musings and in her haste to answer the call, the offending book fell to the floor with a thump that was completely unheard of.

"Hello?" Came out from the speakers and into Eriol's ear. He could tell that she was distraught over something.

"Is something wrong Tomoyo-san?" His voice always had a soothing effect on her. Thank God for small favors.

"No, everything's fine. I just read a book with an unexpected ending." He felt instantly relieved.

"Do you have plans for the evening? I want to take you out somewhere." This brought a smile to her lips and her mood changed.

"I'm free. Where to?" He felt lighter.

"That, my dear, is a surprise." She pouted.

"Okay, just give me a couple of hours. I look like a train wreck right now." He laughed.

"Somehow I can't picture that." She frowned.

"Well, that's the truth. Is there a dress code?" He thought it over.

"Something between casual and elegant." Her mind began to work mixing, matching and discarding many a choice of apparel.

"Okay, see you then." Taking off the chopsticks keeping her hair in place.

"Take care." And pressed the off-button in his black, cordless phone.

After hanging up her end of the line, Tomoyo headed to her walk-in closet and began to watch everything with a measuring eye until she found something that lived up to its purpose for the night. Taking the hangers with her and carefully placing them on bed, she walked to the extensive bathroom.

As settled, Eriol came for her exactly two hours later and she found him sitting, as had became custom, in the white sofa with a china-cup of green tea. He stood up as soon as she entered his sight and words of compliment poured out from his lips as fluidly as one serving a glass of water; while the inner receses of his mind mused that if she kept looking that gorgeous everytime he saw her, then he would have to learn more words to flatter her without being repetitive.

The ride was quiet with the music of a famous pop-station coming from the speakers that had Tomoyo swaying from side-to-side mindful of her hair-style and Eriol sneaking many a glance at her. She certainly did not look like the woman who appeared to be crying heartbrokenly some hours prior.

The British lad gave the keys to the valet while the passenger door of his car was opened by another to help the lady out. Eriol offered her his arm and lead the way to the Maitre d'. There was a queue, but as soon as the eyes of the Maitre d', a middle aged woman with a condescending demeanor; spotted him, she gave the couple the best table. Eriol had called the day before to place his reservation; but even if he had not, he had dinned there before and his exceptional restaurant etiquette had made a great impresion on the seasoned woman and staff, who unanimously refered to him among themselves as their favorite patron.

They were shown the way to a lovely table with a breathtaking view of the garden through the big paneled window draped in gauzy silk and thick velvet by an amiable waiter following the carefully placed instruction of the hostess. A couple who did not see a day older than thirty-something and had a high resemblance to Eriol was already there. The woman, who had been engaged in conversation with the man, looked up and saw a boy who looked as if he were a brother.

"Eriol darling!" She said in a subdued cry of exhuberance, making her partner look up also and stand up.

"Evening son, young lady. I am Hiiragizawa Hiroshi, such an honor to meet you." Said the man with a charming smile and sincere eyes before taking Tomoyo's unoccupied hand and kissing it.

Hiroshi was tall and well-built for what could be seen through the dress jacket he wore. He had a fair complexion and dark-blue eyes that seemed to shift hues with the light and were brought to attention by fashionably thick-rimmed D&C glasses. His hair was short and straight, styled in a modern spike-hairstyle with some aqua-gel; it was the rare color of petroleum blue.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and the pleasure is all mine."

The elder woman in the group of four rose at that time and extended her hand with a motherly smile to that who was pregnant. "I'm Hiiragizawa Tamara, Eriol's mother. Pleased to meet you honey."

"Likewise." Tomoyo found that the British woman had a gentle handshake and smiled openly.

Tamara was almost as tall as her husband and had a gracefully slender build that most women were right to envy. She was very fair, with bright blue-gray eyes and curly hair that was exceptionally well taken care of so the shoulder-lenght curls were magnificently defined and looked astonishing moisturized without being wet.

They sat down at the table and ordered a round of apetizers to accompany the conversation. It all came as a surprise for Tomoyo who did not know a thing about her friend's parents visiting Tokyo. She had heard a thing or two about them but nothing remarkably descriptive. Thankfully she was well acquainted with such kind of surprises thanks to her corporate training and experience so it was not as devastating as it would have been if she had been an inexpert girl dealing with her could-be in-laws; even though that was not entirely their situation for she only had a friendly relationship with the Hiiragizawa son.

During the main course she found out that Eriol had inherited his eye condition from his father's gene pool and that both males were blind as bats without the rimmed-glass contraptions. Hiiragizawa-san happened to be a Civil Engineer turned businessman and head of a famous and highly-profitable construction corporation in the European Community while his charming wife was a world-renown Architect.

It was also time for some embarrassing moments of photo-showing hosted by Mrs. Hiiragizawa herself who insisted on gracing Tomoyo's sight with absolutely endearing photos of a very naked Eriol cuddling with his fluffy dog when he was a toddler and they both were asleep. Or a kindergarden-aged Eriol donning the costume of a tropical green iguana for carnival. It was payback, Tomoyo mused, for bringing her here without so much as a warning.

Some time during dessert Tamara commented on her new lady acquaintance's flattering choice of apparel at what the later said that it belonged to a unpublished line of motherhood clothes that she had been designing on those rare spare times of her. She said that it was in her plans for the near future to open a boutique to sell her designs and gave some information on how she wanted it to look like. At this Tamara had been more than happy to offer her assistance in remodeling and decorating the space she choose to house it, or if she had not found any, she could give her help from the very start.

Weeks after found the sole Daidouji heiress returning home with a tired demeanor but happy expression on her face for she held the papers that gave her the ownership of a quaint corner in Tokyo's revered fashion district. She headed up directly to her haven, the bathroom, and began to set up everything for a relaxing bubble bath for her and the child.

Something was wrong.

In a rush she fished out the cellphone from her purse and got Eriol on the other line in almost no time thanks to speed-dial technology.

"I'm bleeding." She said with unveiled anguish, looking at her stained underwear.

"Lay down, otherwise don't move. I'm on my way."

Fifteen minutes later had him opening the door to his favorite patient's room without regard to any form of privacy, for clearly that was not the time. With him, in came some nurses of both sexes with a stretcher and helped her onto it with the clinic as destination.

Everyone involved got a phone call informing of the late news and they promptly found a place to sit in the specialty-establishment waiting room.

She was practiced an ultrasound to rule out any case of placenta previa and fortunately that was not the case. It happened to just be some hormonal bleeding and a mild case of high-blood pressure due to stress. However, there were some tests aimed to diagnose any case of hypertension preecclampsia that had yet to be taken.

Sonomi arranged for her darling daughter to take an early maternity leave from work and Sakura almost got her confined to her sleeping quarters. The raven haired woman did not argue much and for the first time agreed wholeheartedly to cease and desist in her shows of independence.

She spent most days in her room to which had been added some more amenities to prevent her from going up and down the stairs as much as it could be avoided and a nursemaid that was to be at her very beck and call without having her in her ojousama's room, thanks to an iLink service.

In such a situation, the poor woman had to draw up some happiness and contentment from the designs that she now had plenty of time to create and they also served her to kill some time.

Schedules for visits, meals and naps were set up and her friends tried to lighten up her mood with games and engaging conversation. Still, she wanted nothing more than to be up and about.

... Such were the sacrifices she made for others.


	7. The Ordeals Of Bedrest

**A Baby's Story**

**Seventh Month: The Ordeals Of Bed-rest**

**

* * *

**

In all honestly, the lass was so totally fed up with her bed-confinement but there was little she could do. Thank God that she had been allowed a tiny window to work at home even if under a tight schedule. She got the most of the virtual world to achieve her ultimate goal: open up her boutique; and accepted all the help she was offered by Mrs. Hiiragizawa and Sakura, who had been delighted with the concept.

One day she almost cried to be let down and after a thorough check-up she had been allowed to go to the kitchen and bake something under Eriol's surveillance. Her fingers were aching to hold a spatula, she had said. In the end, about two dozens of oatmeal cookies and a strawberry sponge-cake sweetened everyone's tea time. A gathering she had adamantly insisted on having and got after a strong dose of puppy-eyes formula. Her main retractors, Sakura and Sonomi, were not to regret their grant of permission for nothing bad happened and they all had a wonderful time in the presence of the previously sullen Daidouji-child.

The ocassion also served to introduce Eriol's parents to Tomoyo's mother. Both businessheads quickly found many an interesting topic to discuss upon, without having the Japanese to woman entirely neglect some girlish conversation with her British homologue. She was highly praised for her success as a mother, to which Sonomi declined and gave all credit to the good-will of Providence instead. Eriol's parents also got their fair share of flowers.

Tamara had brought with her blue-prints of different kinds of set-ups for Tomoyo to choose and in the end all the women present favored a nice modern layout put together with some classic accessories. The color scheme was pearl-white with light lavender and a touch of pastel pink and orange inspired on a cloud in sunrise.

"I tell you Tomoyo-chan, this is going to be huge!" Exclaimed the honey-haired young woman in much delight. "I can't wait for it to be open!"

"You think?"

"Mochiron! I know women who would trade anything of them to step out of those baggy upon baggy clothes. I was discussing this with Lei Ming, the wife of Syaoran's business associate, and she seemed so eager to get a glimpse of what I was describing to her!"

"That's encouraging," said the pregnant woman with an exhuberant smile. "By the way Sakura-chan, I have something to ask of you..."

"Is something wrong?" In an instant, the sweet cherry blossom had reverted to what Tomoyo had grow to detest: the overly protective stance.

"Actually no, everything is fine. I just wanted to see if you would like to be the store manager? Now that I can't be there to keep things running smoothly, I wanted to make sure that it fell into good hands, hands that I trust entirely."

The emerald eyes filled up to the brim with tears but a wonderful smile that rivaled a sun also appeared of her carefully powdered face. "It's such an honor! I'd love to be a manager Tomoyo-chan!"

It was settled. Tomoyo stayed at home and designed while Sakura took care of things.

It was not until the very ending of the sevent month that the young heiress had permission to attend a Lamaze class. However, she was not allowed to indulge in her favorite sports car plenty of horse-power and Eriol saw to it, personally. Tomoyo often wondered if her friend had been replaced by a rock of the same shape because no longer was he moved by her use of award-wining puppy-eyes and it made her frustrated to no ends at times.

Poor Eriol got dragged into it by Sonomi, who had voiced rather emphatically that it was the only way for her to feel safe about her baby-girl. Tomoyo had suggested Syaoran, given that it was his baby after all and it would be nice to have her "onii-chan" to be there even if it might feel a bit awkward but he had looked so very nervous, even if delighted. The final words were of his agenda: he had to be in Hong Kong for most of the time scheduled for Lamaze due to important business regarding the Li Clan.

The classes were nice and the teacher pleasant. The young lady often found herself with a full-fledged blush on her face and neck whenever they had to practice the massage lessons as a part of relaxation excercises. The goal of Lamaze was to empower women thus giving them the strenght and confidence in their body's capabilities to have a natural childbirth under the phillosophy that women have the knowledge of childbirth within themselves, carved by nature's wise hand. Though it was not against drug anaesthesics like the Epidural drug, it hoped it could be avoided for as much as possible.

She enjoyed talking to the other expectant couples, and had agreed beforehand with Eriol to disguise as a couple for the sake of appearance. During classes the British lad could feel the bond between himself and the lovely puzzle of a patient strenghtening and he found that all the trouble was well worth even if to get closer to the God-send angel.

Finally, Tomoyo's boutique opened to the public on a sunny Saturday but she was ordered to stay at home. However, no amount of scolding or threats could keep her from calling Sakura's personal cellphone and inquiring about every little detail in an hourly schedule.

It proved to be highly successful.


	8. Babyshower

**A Baby's Story**

**Eighth Month: Baby Shower**

* * *

A bright-green eyed woman lounged in a créme colored couch which had an assortment of rainbow-colored cushions, with a giraffe stuffed-toy in hands. Her sight roamed the whole space of the room, that was obviously that of a child, and smiled wistfully. Yes, it was perfect.

The decorating had finished the day before and she was much more than pleased with the result. The aura it projected was quiet but warm, which complimented its purpose wonderfully.

Muffled footsteps, by the carpet in the hallway, were heard through the open door and in came a man with chestnut colored hair. His eyes spotted the lady inside and a tender smile broke on chiseled lips.

"Do you like it, honey?" He asked, more than knowing the answer, approaching her and having seat on the armrest of the couch.

"I absolutely adore it Syao-kun! It's perfect!" Came out automaticaly. "That woman sure earned every cent in her ridiculous paycheck." A cute pout and a slight frown was all she needed to make him fall off laughing.

"I never knew you were stingy with money," came the taunt coupled with a smirk.

"Hoe!" And there he thought she had grown out of that expression. "I'm by no means stingy with money, but you must admit, dearest, that it was an outrageously high bill she issued there!"

He frowned, as if in thought, and replied; "well, art is expensive honey. Ask Tomoyo-chan about it."

The expressive emerald eyes shone less bright for a second, "Tomoyo-chan, I wonder how she's doing."

Syaoran got closer to her and embraced the petite woman. "Why don't you ask her?"

His wife eyed the silver-plated cordless phone on the side-table with something akin to anguish before settling on saying, "I don't want to upset her. You know she's become a bit complicated with how-are-you questions."

That was no lie, that much he knew; but he also knew that sometimes she liked to be dotted upon, with the right approach of course.

Just at that moment, the phone rang and it took but two seconds before Sakura, the one closest to it, answered.

"Moshi, moshi Li-residence, Sakura speaking..." Twirling a lock of auburn colored hair around the right index-finger.

"Sakura-chan? This is Tomoyo! Do you care for tea at my place?" Was the cheerful reply from the other end of the line. "Mother insisted I had a baby-shower and since she would be most likely away for the rest of the month, I agreed to host it today."

"Oh, hi Tomoyo! How are you? Sure thing, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!" Were the outspoken, kind of jumbled, thoughts of a certain best-friend.

"Me? Oh, I'm just happy and healthy! Can't you tell?" A giggle here, "listen, presents are not necessary - for obvious reasons - but if you really want to bring something, have it be some nice Ferrero Rocher chocolates, okay?"

"O-okay," this was said just to keep her friend from wondering if she had fainted on her.

"Great! Tell Syaoran I said hello and there's a no-men policy so he can't come... Mom's orders and you know how she can get!"

"Sure thing!" Her brain cells were back on track.

"Be here around six-thirty! Bye!" There was the trademark "muack" of a blown-kiss before the line went dead.

Sakura replaced the phone on the cradle and turned to look at her husband with owl-like eyes. Just what the hell happened? Whas that Tomoyo at all?

"Something wrong?" Inquired Syaoran after a good five minutes of having her looking like that.

She shook her head and explained what had registered on her mind about the impromptu women-gathering, plus her wish to be bathed and changed before going on a hunt for some brand-chocolate she had not heard of before. She was sure that if she was to set a foot inside the Daidouji manor without the treat and with the best of luck, nothing extremely violent would happen. Maybe nothing would happen at all; but she knew of Tomoyo's rather volatile mood and it gave her the chills.

"No problem hon, have fun and loosen up a little. I feel you're awfully stressed as of late." Was the loving advice from lovely lips.

"Arigato."

And with a peck on the lips and a bounce on her walk she exited the nursery and dissapeared from him in a labyrinth of halls heading towards the master-bedroom and its luxurious bathroom.

* * *

Now, why would her mother suggest a baby-shower out of all things? That she did not know, but she had been feeling up for a party and this just fit nicely. All of her lady friends would be there, being it a Sunday, and it had been some time since all of them had sat down and engaged in deep girl talk. There were so many things she wanted to know about her friends, like for example, if Rika had finally managed to catch that ex-teacher of hers or if Chiharu had been issued a trial for first-degree murder on the person of one Takashi Yamazaki; even if she would argue self-defense on behalf of her sanity.

She sat on the vanity-chair giving the last touches to her hair that sported waffle-waves and tiny braids interlaced with ribbons the color of pastel pink and ripe oranges. She had on a hippie-like skirt that came in layers, one longer than the other, until it reached the knee; made of an airy soft orange fabric and each layer trimmed in lace. Her top was a cute pink hand-knitted halter that hugged the bossom and loosened at the waist to end at the hip. Under it she wore a bra of the same color to cover her modesty. Pink flip-flops covered the soles of her feet and added to the relaxed yet stylish look she wanted to create. Two-inches worth of white-gold, thin, round bracelets adorned the right wrist along with a simple platinum band with a clean-cut blue diamond in the ring finger. An orange Casio Baby-G sports wristwatch was fastened around the left wrist. To give some sparkle to the whole outfit, she wore a white-gold necklace that fit her neck snuggly and from a square-cut tiny diamond dangled four others in-line with a thin chain that stopped just above the ample bossom while her ears sported slightly bigger diamonds in set with the necklace.

"Ojousama, your friends have just arrived." Came from outside the room while she applied on some lip-gloss.

"Thank you!"

She had to thank the gods above for allowing her the priviledge of going downstairs. She had had a fair amount of pleading to her mother to let the party be held in the family sitting-room instead of in her room. She had been going up and down that same stairs for over twenty years, sometimes even taking two steps at a time or slidding on the banister in a rush of madness - which almost gave her mother a heart-attack and she was forced to make an oath not to do that again - so it was highly unlikely for her to suddenly topple down the stairs. When had she begun to live with such paranoid people?

"Oh my Tomoyo-chan, look at you!" Cried out Chiharu as soon as she saw her, getting up from the comfortable spot on the plush sofa and walking towards her with wide open arms and a big smile.

"Hello girls!" Greeted the one who was celebrated upon with candor, hugging Chiharu when she was within reach.

"Look who looks wonderful as a pregnant woman!" Said Naoko with a wink.

"She looks indeed lovely. Motherhood is kind to you," was the subdued compliment of Rika, compared to that of her friends, but not the less heart felt.

"Well thank you!" A giggle, "but please let us stop this before I turn beet-red." The traitorous color had begun to rear its ugly head on her porcelain cheeks.

"Aw, you're no fun Tomoyo-chan!" Said Chiharu with a pout. Apparently she had grown out of her childhood pig-tails and had the hair atop her head fastened with fancy, jewel-like, hair-clips and bejeweled chopsticks. "Then let's be seated!"

"Yeah, we have much to catch up on girls!" It was Naoko, crossing the legs daintly at the ankles. It showed from the short, pleated skirt that she had "gym" in her weekly schedule.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Wondered Rika facing the window that brought in the nature of the rose garden. "Though it isn't unlikely of her to be late," she added with a wistfull smile.

"Konbanwa girls!" Cried out a lovely looking Sakura, complete with dishveled hair and a box of chocolate in the right hand. "Sorry I'm late but I had to go through four delicacy stores because they had ran out of a certain brand-chocolate."

"Aw, it's okay Sakura-chan, the party is just starting!" Reassured Tomoyo while kissing the cheek of her best-friend and relieving her of the box.

The group of five young adults sat down around a center-table loaded with various kind of pastries and a full pot of warm tea. By the time the clock struck eight, the pot was refilled twice and almost all the sweet things were gone. They had begun to get started on Tomoyo's chocolate. She had been assaulted by the selfish desire to keep them all to herself, but she was sure that if she was to do so, then they would most likely harm her and she was not keen on the idea of stomachache all night long, thank you very much; so she shared. Besides, food was much more fun when shared among friends.

"I never thought, even in my wildest imaginations, that something like this would happen." Said Naoko, who was known broadly by her over-productive mind when it came to written works. "It has certainly taken me by surprise. I can't even phantom what is it to walk in any of your shoes and believe me when I say that I don't even want to try."

"Indeed," began Rika while twirling a lock of rich-cinnamon hair that reached her shoulder-blades and was kept off any restraints. "But it has also come to prove that a tight friendship can overcome anything."

Chiharu finished chewing on her muffin and swallowed before adding; "I think that if any relationship of mine would have to be chosen over a friendship such as this, I would chose this friendship with closed eyes. There are far and between relationships that can amount to this."

"Yeah," was Sakura's comment. They had got her thinking.

"Well, aren't we very lucky girls? I sure am, for having such great friends in you all!" Said Tomoyo brightly, trying to change the topic for she knew that if they were to keep reasoning like this, she was bound to cry.

"Yes, we all are and feel the same." Finished a dewy-eyed Li with a soft smile taking Tomoyo's hand and squeezing it lightly.

Sonomi got home soon after and engaged the girls in a full blown girl talk. She brought home an exquisite cake from a members-only café, which Chiharu gathered from the box, and some alcohol-free beverages.

They called it a night at midnight, but would have continued if not for Tomoyo's face-splitting yawns. She was dead-tired and the surrogate mother needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

Two weeks after the successful party, Tomoyo was sun-bathing in the solarium; though she wondered why she bothered, it was not as if her pale skin would get any extra pigmentation. Some iced-tea rested within arm-reach and designer sunglasses with UV-filter covered almost half of her delicate face. She was reading a magazine with leisure, storing in mind some makeup trends for the season.

Suddenly the MP3 encoded sound of "Strange Games" came forth the cellphone conveniently located on the side-table.

With ease, she maneuvered her hand to grab it without even looking and flipped it open with just one hand; the left one at that. "Hello?"

"Tomoyo-chan, you won't believe it!" Came the excited voice of a very stimulated Sakura and the raven haired youth wondered if she was on a caffeine high.

"Please calm down darling, I'm afraid you'll hyperventilate if you don't," a pause to give her some time, "now, what is it I won't believe?"

"Do you have this month's issue of Cosmopolitan?" That was a weird question coming from her best-friend.

"Yes, though I haven't read it yet."

"Then dump whatever it is you're doing and get to it!" Had she heard wrong or was this really a command? And a rather rude one, mind you.

"And why would I want to do that?" A raised eyebrow, but of course the ex-skater freak would not know.

"Because your work is featured in an article about trend-setters for motherhood apparel!" Insert squeal if you please.

"It was what?" Way to go Tomoyo. The Nobel-prize for intelligent questions.

"What you just heard, now go check it out!" And with that, she has hanged upon. Where had her sweet manered friend gone?

Without dwelling too much on silly musings, she got up from her comfortable lounging position and walked inside the manor, summoning a maid as she went.

As soon as she got her hands on the glossy covered magazine, she flipped it open and leafed through it until her eyes found it. Sakura was right, they had featured her work! And it was a whole one and half sheet to boot!

After her eyes had eagerly drunk it all, she closed the magazine and her eyes lingered on the cover that sported one of the top-ten super models in Asia whose name was whipped clean from her mind when she read a short phrase in white, bold letters. The article was advertised in front!

A huge smile broke on her face and she looked kind of funny with the sunglasses still perched atop the refined yet cute nose. When was the last time she had felt this proud and happy?

Well, that was easy you silly!

When she got to kick the ass of a certain major bitch at the National High School Choir Competition.

Life is sweet!

* * *

**Author notes:** Greetings to the faithful and new readers of mine. Recently, and thanks to the site's wonderful stats tool, I noticed that I'm not getting as much reviews as I get hits; which should be somewhat proportional. If you are reading this story, please be kind enough to drop me a line in the review-box and let me know of your comments. I will love to hear from you! If the no-reply issue has you worried, then please be at ease! I can answer you via e-mail if you provide me with a valid address. I am sure the staff will not mind that much.

_Disclaimer:_ I hold no ownership on the brand Ferrero Rocher or the song "Strange Games". The later can be found in the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST.


	9. Labor And Birth

**A Baby's Story**

**Ninth Month: Labor And Birth**

* * *

The room was quiet and seemed inhabitated, except for the woman who lounged in the loveseat looking out the floor-to-ceiling window panel. The day was beautiful outside but she could not bring herself to enjoy the sunrays today, nor appreciate the mating song of birds. All she wanted was to curl up and cry. The time to say goodbye was fast approaching and she just did not want to let go.

"Soon, you'll be born little one. Aren't you excited?" Said the very pregnant woman to the child while caressing the round belly. "I want to thank you for keeping me company these months and teaching me many things about life. And I also want to thank you because of you I think I have someone to call my own."

The sad eyes could not hold the tears any longer and so, a lone drop fell down and splashed onto the caressing hand; which inmediately made her look up to the ceiling in an effort to stop others from making themselves known.

It was of no use, and soon the river of farewell overflowed its boundaries. It was heartbreaking in all of its calmness for she did not utter a sound. She just let it all go in silence, as if paying respect to those who are gone.

* * *

Young Dr. Hiiragizawa had stopped talking on the phone. It was a long distance call from his lady mother inquiring about Tomoyo's wellbeing. She did not want to appear nosey, so opted to call her son instead of her new lady friend as would have been of more logic.

Eriol was inwardly consternated. It was almost time for his favorite patient to give birth and he could sense that her spirit had dropped somewhat. He was afraid of a postpartum depression that could be far more serious than normal due to the special circumstances of this pregnancy. He honestly did not want to medicate her nor have her hurt herself, even if not physically. Everynight he prayed for her to be strong.

* * *

On the week scheduled for delivery, Tomoyo often took long walks in the gardens to get her body in optimum form for labor, or so she had been told at one of the Lamaze classes.

Everything was packed and her handmaid was watching over her like a hawk after she learned that her mistress had already been experiencing bloody shows and very maneagable contractions that lasted for about thirty seconds and were ten minutes apart.

She also ate a bit more than normal because she felt so hungry! She wondered if she would gain all of the weight she had not gained at the very end of pregnancy. She was not comfortable at all with that posibility.

Eriol had called her in the morning and asked if she wanted to have a date night and go to dinner. She had agreed more than happily and thus was now getting ready for it.

She decided to wear a fairy-inspired evening gown made of black, airy fabric with a mate under-layer and trimmed in lace with some ribbons adding a phantasy look. The skirt resembled that used for Flamenco-dancing but it stopped at the knee in front and trailed behind a bit at the back. The gown was sleveless and tied at the neck in a halter top that was adorned with hand-sewn, black swarosky crystals. The dainty feet were covered in ballerina-inspired footwear, with one tied at the ankle and the other at mid-calf. The thick hair was up in a French-twist with a dew of crystals and pearls while the jewelry was composed mostly of white-gold, diamonds and pearls.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she wondered if she had over-dressed herself, but remembered that Eriol had said it was going to be a fancy restaurant and that he wanted for her to look her very-best; which was somewhat difficult given that she seemed otherwordly even in a pair of sweatpants and a over-sized tee-shirt. Those were his exact words.

"You are breathtaking tonight milady," said Eriol when he saw her.

"As are you, milord." She replied and blushed slightly. He was certainly dashing in his black tuxedo with a shawl-collar. He had on rimmer-less glasses and his jewelry screamed Cartier.

He smiled and offered his right elbow for her to take before leading the way towards the parked state-of-the-art Cadillac.

"How are you feeling? Are you prepared for what lays ahead?" He inquired over a glass of spring water at the best table in the most exclusive five-star restaurant in town. She could not drink alcohol and he wanted to be supportive so declined the very tempting offer of a good wine. It was odd but the waiter understood and provided them with soft drinks without hassle.

"I'm feeling quite alright," began the young woman looking straight at his eyes but then her own lowered to fix at the candle in the center piece of the lovely table. "About the second question, that I don't know. I know what is to be expected, I know by heart the breathing excercises but I don't know how I'll cope with things." She sighed and it felt extremely sorrowfull.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll be right by your side." He promised and tilted up her chin with a finger so his encouraging smile would not be lost on her.

She smirked, "I know silly. You'll be head of the medical team if memory serves me well."

He kept on looking at her and frowned slightly, "that's not what I meant and you know it."

She seemed lost in thought before smiling broadly. "I do."

They talked about everything and anything in particular but kept away from direct personal questions. On her part, because she did not know how to handle double-edged situations when her reasoning was more often than not clouded with mood-swings and Eriol, because he did not want to jeopardize the idilic relationship he shared with his favorite specimen of woman-kind; though he harbored the wish to make her more than a favored friend.

He had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame by her bewitching personality since the very begining. At first he was intrigued about her seemingly unsurpassable barrier built on mostly polite and diplomatic mannerisms; but he got the privilege to see her heart and soul naked in one of her many emotional breakdowns which was natural given the circumstances. Otherwise he would have thought of her as unfeeling. He liked what he saw: a loving child within the body and mind of a warrior woman. It had to be like that, otherwise she risked her sanity in the hands of corporate tycoons in the trade-world she moved about. Many responsabilities had made her cover her young heart in layers upon layers of protective shields that were completely mate to the common eye; but he had managed to read between the lines and her body language a story of forgotten dreams and broken promises that was so endearing, it was hard to stop reading once you got started. And even agaisnt the pollution of the world, she had managed to keep herself untainted; but held within her the wisdom of the old without making her jaded.

In short, he was very much deeply in-love with her and he had a feeling that she felt the same.

He walked his lady to the very steps of her front door and kissed her with a passion that was returned and meant more than what had not been said in words. She smiled and got inside, being carefull to not awake anyone in the slumbering household.

She made her way to the bedroom unscathed and changed the gorgeous evening gown with champagne colored pajamas made of the most expensive silk. The slight pain in the lower regions of her back was unheeded and she slept through it, until exactly five o'clock in the morning when all hell broke loose.

She awoke by sharp contractions that were three minutes apart and lasted for almost sixty seconds. She managed to get up and padded towards the bathroom, head bent on having a warm bath to relax in a bit. Besides she wanted to be presentable if she was to get rushed to the clinic anytime soon and while she was at it, she practiced her relaxing techniques.

When she was about to dry off she felt the water bag breaking and started to panic but forced herself to stay calm. She waited until all of the liquid had been let out before finishing drying and got into her underwear enhanced with a maxi-pad to prevent any leaks on the car - a thought that simply disgusted her to no end - and got dressed in a knee-lenght hindu-styled dress with flat-heeled shoes that resembled that of a genie while her hair was kept away from the face in a high ponytail.

When she got down to have something to eat before going out, even if she was not to keen on eating at the moment, her eyes spotted her mother leafing through a newspaper at the kitchen counter. Relief washed through her but it was short lived when another contraction made her grasp the wall for support. Her moan of pain alerted Sonomi, who in an instant was at her darling's side.

"Remember to breathe honey, tell me when it's gone."

Tomoyo just nodded for she was not capable of much, and was led towards the table by her mother as soon as she could walk. She had a Continental breakfast before her mother had called the handmaid and got ready the chauffeur. The last row of seats in the family-owned 2005 Ultimate Lincoln Navigator SUV was specially arranged for Tomoyo to travel comfortably while a seat in the second-row was removed to allow better access.

On their way to the birth center, Sonomi dialed Dr. Hiiragizawa's mobile number and informed that they were on their way. Despite Tomoyo's hard breathing and moans, the chauffeur was instructed to drive slowly and safely, keeping an eye out for bumps in the road because they increased his ojousama's discomfort.

Half an hour it took to get them all safely at the birthing center's emergency entrance, mostly because there was a traffic jam and the GPS navigation system suggested they take a road with a more efficient flow of traffic but that was significantly longer. The staff got Tomoyo onto a stretcher and wheeled her towards a room where she was plugged in two monitoring devices almost in no time.

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?" Asked Eriol suavely once inside room one-o-three. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and squeezed her hand before going to the monitoring machines to check on her. "Looks like you won't be here much longer. You're doing a wonderful job so far!" He congratulated and she smiled, but inwardly had the urge to slap him as another contraction hit her.

The contractions were longer now and more intense, often lasting for one-hundred and two seconds with as much time in between. She had been experiencing hot flashes and trembled.

"Eriol, I want to push!" She said and almost gave in.

He checked her cervix but it was not completely dilated so told her agaisnt it. "Imagine there's a feather tickling your nose, wouldn't you try to blow it away?"

She kept silent while breathing hard. "That's ridiculous!"

Before an argument broke Sonomi, who had been filling in her daughter's admission papers, intervened. "Please darling, use your imagination and do try to blow it off. It might help you fight the urge to push." She said tactfully.

"But I want to push so bad! Why can't I?" Perspiration dampened her forehead and her handmaid dutifully wiped it clean.

"Because you're not dilated enough, the cervix might swell and it would end up complicating things." Eriol explained looking at the machine, expecting another contraction in a matter of seconds.

His favorite patient had a feral look that was very fetching.

"Breathe honey, there's another one coming on." Coached Sonomi, taking her child's left hand, allowing her to squeeze it; confirming first-hand how a firm hand-grip her daughter was rumored to have by many a business-partner.

When it had subsided, Eriol said: "Let's do a test. Push when I tell you to but don't apply too much pressure on it."

"Okay!"

It so happened that her little pushes helped her cervix to quickly disappear after a seven-centimeter dilation instead of making it swell so she was transfered to the delivery room.

The bed she was put upon had been electronically arranged to provide a semi-sitting position that, even though it held not all of the benefits of a sitting position, was far much better than laying flat on her back.

Everything seemed to be going well but then something happened. Even though she was fully dilated and everything was ready, the baby would not go down and after almost an hour it was making the staff worried.

Tomoyo was getting weaker by the second with all the pushing she had to do and was afraid of being unable to continue and have them practice a cesarean.

Outside, Sakura was pacing the hall like a caged lion while Syaoran had his umptenth cup of black coffee, which was bad because he was not into coffee at all. Sonomi answered some important calls with haste and moved all of her appointments for a later date. She was certainly in no state of mind to deal with stocks and quarter-reports.

Eriol was worried about the baby being in distress and Tomoyo's blood-pressure that had been increasing in the past fifteen minutes; but still he wanted her to have a natural birth.

"Listen to me Tomoyo, let's make one last try and if it doesn't work, then you'll have to go through a cesarean, okay?" He whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. "Please keep fighting, I know you can do it!"

That somehow gave her some strenght to keep on and smiled, even if a bit weakly.

She started another string of pushes when the nurses instructed her and with the last one the baby was born with a strong cry announcing his presence to the world. It was a baby-boy.

The tired surrogate mother managed another weak smile when she saw him being carried by a nurse towards her. She only held him for the briefest of moments but made good use of it by sending a prayer to the gods above to bestow their blessings upon the newborn, which she sealed with a kiss on the baby-boy's forehead.

"Tomoyo, darling, there's something I need to tell you..." She heard Eriol say with slight unease while handing the boy to the awaiting nurse.

"Is something wrong?" And she began to panic.

"I wouldn't call it that. It's just that our labor here is not done... You're having twins."

It was a blow to the mind. "I'm having what?"

"Twins. It's a rare case, just three-percent of twin pregnancies are undetected until birth and it seems that you fell into the statistics." He said brightly while a nurse dried his forehead and temples. He was already positioned to receive the other baby. "At the count of three, push again."

She did as told, drawing strenght from places she never knew of because she had thought of them as depleted. Maybe it was divine intervention or something. But whatever it was, she was and would forever remain thankfull.

The second child was more eager to embrace the light of world outside its mother's body because it was out and crying with the second push.

"It seems that you're having the pair!" Cried out an emotionally moved nurse for it was her first birth and it was a girl.

Another nurse showed the tiny work of art to Tomoyo who did exactly the same she did with the baby-boy.

The twins were taken to the neonatal observation room in the birthing center. To say that the Li-family was overjoyed with the news was an understandment. They were overflowing in happiness. Sakura could hardly believe it and Syaoran had to pinch his arm multiple times to erase any thoughts of it to be a dream!

Sonomi, on the other hand, though relieved that the physical phase was over, was more worried on any psychological sequels the whole ordeal would produce in her young darling.

"I'm so proud of you." Said the British physician, dabbing at her sweat-dampened forehead with a soft cloth. A lone tear rolled down her rosy cheek. "I love you."

She weakly smiled and said nothing but in her eyes he read that she loved him too right before she was dead to the world.

**Owari**

* * *

**Author notes:** well, we have reached the ending of this story. I hope that you sincerely liked it. Please do not forget to leave a review.

And since I can almost see your murderous looks, rest asured that our sweet Tomoyo is not dead. She just fainted.


	10. Epilogue

**A Baby's Story**

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Asked a man from the kitchen counter holding a steaming cup of coffee to his lips.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Six years ago the word "fine" would not even be registered in her vocabulary. After she gave birth to the children of her best-friend she seriously thought that things would not ever be alright, not to mention normal. She felt very much empty. It was as if she gave away everything in her along with her surrogate children.

Like Eriol predicted, the postpartum depression hit his beloved devastatingly hard. She had become delusional and often times tended to hurt herself by doing nothing. She would not sleep nor eat and was in serious danger of dying of a serious case of anemia. She was serious about taking the phrase "starving to death" to its last consequences.

The fact that she was not allowed to breast-feed the twins only made things worse for her body, highly influenced by hormones, refused to believe that her children were "dead" for clearly that was the only reason as to why she had not them with her. Milk always soaked wet her brassiers to the point where she did not care at all anymore. At the time the thought of Tomoyo with a high fever was more often a reality than was comfortable. Her body plainly refused the rational thoughts stated in a certain contract that was to bind everyone involved. A contract that was build for everyone's best interest but that was at the same time killing her slowly.

Sonomi had been pain-stricken and worried about her only child and she was often found crying by her darling's bedside by a maid in the rare moments when the younger woman fell asleep. It was not sane.

Three months of being like that paid hell to Tomoyo. She was dangerously thin bordering on anorexic, her complexion had lost all of its luster and now was of a grayish color while her eyes looked hollow; not to mention the dark circles under the once vibrant orbs. Family and friends were worried sick about her and no amount of psychologists could make her get over the fact that her children were actually not her own.

The Li family had kept away from Tomoyo for most of that time. Sakura tried once to visit but the result was devastating to both parties involved. Syaoran would do the same and, though Tomoyo did not resent his presence as much, it still was more than she could bear at the moment.

One day the heart-broken girl woke up to a day highly pregnant with menacing clouds of storm and instead of closing her eyes and fall to sleep again like she would usually do, she got up and got everything ready for a hot bath; which was the most hygiene-oriented thing she had done in what felt like an eternity.

When her mother saw her later that morning in the doorway to the kitchen, she almost dropped her cup of tea to the while tiles of the floor. She would not talk afraid of scaring her little princess and make her bolt up to her room and never come back.

"I want to get out."

Those words Sonomi heard and relief washed through her like a balm. In no time she had everything ready for Tomoyo to leave the country with a one way ticket to England, most specifically to the Hiiragizawa manor.

Even in her body-inflicted delirium she always felt the warm presence of someone who she did not recognize from sight at times but did so from the heart. It was of a man with deep azure eyes that looked so sad that she wondered if those were instead mirrors to her soul for everything she saw in them, she felt. He had dark hair of the most unique shade of petroleum blue that had been overgrown in some male recklessnes to reach his shoulders and though long hair was not a turn-on for her, she had to admit that it looked good on him. He looked thinnier than she remembered him to be in days when she felt more tuned in with her memory which did not happen often. He also was paler and held a cloak of weariness around him that made him look so much older than she guessed him to be.

Still he never failed to provide her with a comfort that she could not get from anybody else and it made some unacknowledged parts of her soul to thaw. She remembered him being by her side every evening for what her mother had explained as "after hours" time because he had a job. Most of the time they would keep silent, with her gazing out through the floor-to-ceiling window panel in her room or sleeping and him keeping a close watch over her. There were times when she was plagued with nightmares, which he could tell by her restless aura and the frantic movement of her eyes behind her thin eyelids, and the only thing that had proven successful to make her sleep in peace was him embracing her from behind, falling asleep with her after hours of stroking her one time gorgeous hair. She felt panicky if she were to wake up with no sight of him and so he made a point to be the first thing she saw whenever she woke up.

"Darling, wake up if for a moment." He whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

She stirred and opened her eyes, taking a moment to focus her gaze on the alarm clock in the bedside table she was facing.

"I must get early to work today but wanted to greet you good morning before I leave." He said and she turned half her body to see him. "If that's alright with you, dearest."

She locked her gaze with his for a minute before nodding and falling asleep again, frustrated with herself at her inability to smile at him in any form or degree.

That scene happened more than once during the time when Eriol had been requested to attend some seminars that were taking place in the city. It did not matter if his mind was not into it.

Tamara and Hiroshi Hiiragizawa were more than happy to let their young lady-friend spend some time in their main residence located in London. The property was claimed to be the largest after the Buckingham Palace, with approximately forty-thousand square feet of living space. The Queen Anne-style property dated back to the early twentieth century and was built in great fashion atop a small hill. One of the features that Tomoyo seemed to like the most were the wood-paneled ballroom, the domed-cupola and the many gardens. Sir Hiiragizawa was often out on business trips but his wife made Tomoyo's safety the sole purpose of her existence. The Londoner kept her company at all times and provided her with means of entertainment. In doing so, she neglected her own work but she was an independent professional, a highly acclaimed one at that, and so it was not highly upsetting to her career.

During her stay in the european country the poor girl managed to keep her mind away from painful things with the excitement of unknown surroundings even if she was oblivious to it all the first weeks that were spent sleeping and getting used to the hour-zone change. Lady Hiiragizawa engaged her in many a trivial thing to keep her time well ocuppied. She signed her up for painting, photography and Spanish classes which the young woman took albeit a bit forcedly at first. She did not want to get out from the peace and quiet provided by the english manor; but understood that she had to put something of her part if she ever wanted to get out of the blackhole that her life had turned into.

Eventually she came to realize that though the memory of her pregnancy did pain her, she was and had to be able to get over it. She was not the only one suffering and they still had gone on with their lives. At that her mind argued that, even if her family and friends were also grieving, she was the one directly affected by it all. She was the one who had been sharing her body for nine months with two amazing human beings and then had to give them away in a day that for her held only two hours. No amount of preparation or therapy was ever going to get her ready for such a traumatizing event; which led her to wonder how there were women who would do that all to willingly in exchange of a few bucks. They must either hold no heart or be extremely strong. Apparently she was neither.

Her stay in London got prolonged for a bit more than a year and she became a woman in the social circles of the european aristocracy who no one knew about but that intrigued them all the same. She was back to her own self and conquered a glory that surpassed by great lenghts what she was. Like a phoenix she burned herself to death and from the ashes her new self was born; a much improved human being without the jaded quality that seemed to clog those who were mistreated by life.

For the first time in her twenty-something years the Christmas and New Year's eve were spent somewhere not her own. Her mother had been extremely sad about it, though she let her daughter do as she pleased for she knew how much she needed some time alone. Eriol had reunited with his family as soon as he got a free block in his overly-packed agenda and took some delayed vacations he had. In between everything, it was a merry season and the japanese lass did enjoy herself. Finally she was able to smile without restraints. Smiles that reached her eyes.

"I'm going home next week." Was said over dinner after the proper expresions of gratitude had been laid on the table.

The Hiiragizawa family seemed taken aback at that moment but after a minute or two of silence, Tamara's face broke into an overjoyed smile for they now finally had her lady-friend back for real. It was a huge step this young one was taking and she was so very proud of her for it. She always knew, deep within her, that Tomoyo had the strenght to overcome anything and emerge victorious in the end. Her son had chosen well. Hiroshi had been another story altoghether. He was to be assured that the one who he considered now his baby-girl was strong enough to face her demons and not get hurt while at it. It took them some time to get him see the fact that she was very much ready for life now and that she was not going to keep her stand-by status any longer. He fussed over her like a mother-hen and it made the fatherless child's heart swell with joy. Maybe she had lost the children, but she had gained a father and a fiancé. Everything in life is give and take and she had learned to play by the rules.

She remembered setting foot on japanese soil one sunny afternoon. It was early spring and the air carried the exquisite fragance of flowers in bloom with it which was truly refreshing and soothing at the same time. She fished her cellphone from one of her traveling coat many pockets and speed-dialed the number of her house asking to be sent a ride to Tokyo Narita International Airport. She was sure it came as a shock to their housekeeper to assimilate the fact that her ojousama was back in town; however the Daidouji family prided themselves in the efficiency of their employees thus in no time she was comfirmed that a limo had be sent to pick her up.

Resigned to wait for a while, she entered a coffee shop and ordered a vanilla latte with a generous sprinkle of chocolate. The enviroment was homey and inviting so she decided to sit in the sofa facing a window rather than walking aimlessly around the airport, risking to have the delicious beberage to be thrown at her by some careless traveler and possibly ruin her white, silk, halter top; burning herself in the process.

When the family chauffeur had collected her and the luggage, she instructed to be brought to Daidouji Enterprises main office building located in Shinjuku Skyscraper District directly from the airport instead of making a stop at home like he had suggested.

The sliding glass double door opened for her and she entered the core of the family business with a poise that was envied by many. Her mother's secretary all way up in the last floor of the fifty-storey building told her that Sonomi was enjoying a twenty minute break between meetings so it was okay to pay her a visit.

The elder Amamiya woman could not believe her eyes when the source of her worry for over twenty years stood before her, not a single strand of the lovely dark hair out of place. She looked even better than she remembered her to be before the whole altruist fiasco and it brought a smile to the burgundy colored lips that she was sure would split her face in two. The long gone daughter had returned home with a self-assurance that was not in that level before and a much more mature aura around herself that made her wonder if this truly was something worth doing. She was sure that someone as young as her daughet should not experience the dead weight of the world on her shoulders. However, when Tomoyo smiled, the first smile Sonomi had seen on her since such a long time, her youthfulness shone bright and her worries were put to rest.

"Tadaima!" Cried out Tomoyo with a voice thick with emotion before launching herself at her mother's wide open arms.

"Okaeri," whispered the elder woman to her precious child while stroking her hair and back in comforting motions.

* * *

It truly was going to be alright now... Or maybe not if she failed to be at Sakura's house at seven o'clock with the twins and the gifts as she promised. Today was Sakura's birthday and pretty much everyone in her family was planning a big surprise party for her. It so happened to be that seven was the time when she would arrive from whatever meeting that Syaoran had engaged her with.

"Well guys, have you decided? Because it's getting pretty late," said Tomoyo with a smile to the children flanking her.

The girl looked up at her brother and then at her with an exhuberant smile, "yeah, we got it, right Rai?"

Rai just nodded before taking off towards the direction of the soon-to-be birthday gift.

Tomoyo giggled in mirth at seing the pair of fluffly bunnie slippers that had been pointed at by Rai. She complimented them on their superb gift-shopping skills and instructed the sales attendant to wrap it up wonderfully and charge it at her blue American Express.

As expected, the price-tag was highly offending to some people but it was okay with her. They were, after all, in Ginza. Everything was bound to be expensive there.

Once home after the party, Tomoyo snuggled agaisnt Eriol to settle in for the night. He brushed her long hair with his fingers before turning her face over to him to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Told you it was going to be okay." Her smile reminded him of why he loved her.

"I never doubted that it would."

Someday she will conceive and give birth to a child that is of her own flesh and blood, but until that happens his love and faith in her were everything she needed to keep walking.

**Owari**

* * *

**Author notes:** Well, it seems that this was not quite as finished as I thought. Right after I posted the 9th chapter, the idea of writing an epilogue seized my mind but I was not sure about it. My reviewers suggested that it would be well-taken and so, tonight, I decided to let this write itself; which it did, for I barely thought while writing it. I knew certain subjects had to be addressed but other than that, my brain was off; though I did some research on the locations and such. As a result, this will not be throughly examinated by me as I am bound to in fear of mutilating it or never posting it. I still hope, though, that you come to appreciate it and show your support. I acknowledge there might be some gaps. Let your mind fill in the wholes for me.

My most sincere gratitude for staying with be 'till the very end.

Dana Daidouji.

02:27 a.m. 21/08/2005


End file.
